DEFERENCE
by Song Raemi
Summary: Seorang pasangan yang sudah lama mendambakan anak, akhir nya memiliki seorang anak yang sangat tampan dan menawan seperti ayah nya./ Yoonmin/ BL / boyXboy/ Jimin Seme/ Yoongi uke/ Geje/ Typo/ Look This/BTS YoonMin FanFiction
1. Chapter 1

**Title : DEFERENCE**

 **Author : Song Raemi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : Min Suga , Park Jimin**

 **Genre : Family, Hurt, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo, Geje, yaoi**

 **Disclamer : cerita ini adalah asli hasil pemikiran saya yang terinspirasi dari mitos wendigo.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **PLEASE REVIEW UNTUK MENGHARGAI JERIH PAYAH PENULIS**

*bow*

Pada abad ke – 19 tepat nya di bumi belahan utara terdapat banyak mitos-mitos yang menggambarkan makhuk-makhluk mengerikan dan memiliki kekuatan magis.

Pada saat itu suku Indian di Amerika Utara mengalami hal yang sangat mencekam karena ada kemunculan sosok aneh yang sangat mengerikan.

Mereka menyebut nya sebagai wendigo.

Wendigo adalah makhluk yang berukuran besar seperti alien dan berwajah anjing, makhluk ini jahat dan bersifat kanibal.

Wengido dapat berubah menjadi manusia, brgitupun sebalik nya manusia akan berubah menjadi wendigo bila melakuan praktek kanibalisme.

Ia akan kerasukan arwah, sekali berubah dia akan menjadi jahat dan terobsesi untuk memakan daging manusia,Monster ini sangat serakah. Mereka tidak pernah puas hanya dengan membunuh dan memakan satu orang, Wendigo akan selalu mencari korban-korban baru.

Banyak masyarakat suku indian yang masih mempercayai mitos ini, pernah dikisahkan dalam buku suci suku indian bahwa ada kutukan wendigo.

Dalam buku tertulis pada masa itu suku indian memiliki seorang tetua berketuruan asia tapi tidak di jelaskan secara gamblang mengapa seorang keturunan asia dapat menjadi seorang tetua suku tersebut.

Tetua meiliki tiga orang anak, dua diantaranya adalah anak perempuan dan satu anak laki-laki. Wendigo mengutuk sang tetua bahwa salah satu keturunan nya akan menjadi wendigo, karna pada saat itu eksistensi wendigo mulai musnah dengan adanya bimbingan supranatural yang diajarkan oleh sang tetua.

Satu persatu wendigo dapat di musnahkan tapi dalam buku suci tersebut juga tidak di jelaskan bagaiman tetua dan para pengikut nya memusnahkan wendigo.

Sampai sekarang juga masyarakat suku indian tidak mengetahui siapa salah satu diantara anak tetua yang menerima kutukan tersebut. Maka dari itu masyarakat memutuskan untuk membunuh semua keturunan tetua.

 **Maret, 09 1993 korea.**

Seorang pasangan yang sudah lama mendambakan anak, akhir nya memiliki seorang anak yang sangat tampan dan menawan seperti ayah nya.

Hampir 7 tahun lamanya pasangan ini menikah namun tak dikaruniai anak, kini mereka dapat merasakan kebahagiaan karena di karuniai seorang anak.

Merka adalah pasangan berbeda bangsa dengan suku yang juga berbeda. Katakan saja phille dia adalah perempuan dari Amerika utara lebih tepat nya bangsa aztek.

Bangsa yang dikenal sebagai bangsa yang suka berperang, dan menjadikan bangsa yang dapat dikalahkan mereka menjadi budak.

Untuk keperluan keagamaan nya bangsa aztek membangun kuil-kuil dan piramida yang megah, bangunan pemujaan berbentuk piramida juga banyak didirikan.

Patung-patung digambarkan secara terbuka dan berhadap-hadapan. Kebanyakan patung itu berbentuk mengerikan karena ada hubungan nya dengan upacara pengorbanan manusia bagi pemujaan dewa dan mengusir bencana.

Sedangkan Min kenny adalah seorang pemuda berkebangsaan korea yang pernah tinggal di Amerika utara untuk menamatkan pendidikan sains nya. Mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat phille yang saat itu menjadi dosen muda sains sedang meneliti kehidupan Amerika Utara pada awal abad ke – 19 tentang makhuk-makhluk dalam sejarah yang di gambarkan sanagat mengerikan. Kenny yang saat itu menjadi siswa phille tertarik dengan penelitian dosen muda nya dan ingin bergabung untuk meneliti sejarah.

Akhir nya mereka saling jatuh cinta, namun hubungan merka tidak mendapat restu dari kedua-dua orang tua mereka, Membuat mereka nekat dan mengambil keputusan untuk lari dan menikah di daerah kebangsaan indian.

Setelah itu Kenny membawa sang istri phille ke negaranya untuk memulai hidup baru dengan bermodalkan kepintaran dan kejeniusan mereka tentang menganalisis dan mempelajari sejarah.

Perjuangan merka tidak sia-sia pada awal tahun 1995 an, pasangan ini sukses menemukan bukti bahwa adanya kehidupan makhluk lain yang tidak seperti manusia hidup pada abad 19. Penemuan ini diperkuat dengan adanya kitab suci suku indian yang memang menceritakan kisah kehidupan mereka dan bagai mana mereka hidup pada jaman tersebut.

"siapa nama anak kita?" phille yang saat itu berada di ruang UGD masih sempat bertanya kepada suaminya "sayang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal nama Kau harus memikirkan dirimu saat ini" Kenny sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kelahiran sang buah hati, dokter mengatakan bahwa phille mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat, dokter memutuskan untuk memindahkan phille dari ruang persalinan ke ruang UGD.

"aku merasa tidak akan lama" phille dengan segala kekuatan nya berbicara terengah-engah seolah kehabisan nafas

"phille, jangan seperti ini aku mohon, aku akan memanggil dokter" saat Kenny akan beranjak dari tempat nya untuk memangil dokter, phille menahan tangan Kenny dengan genggaman yang cukup kuat

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin kau ada disini,Bersama ku" kali ini nada suara phille lebih tenang dan nafasnya teratur walau Kenny masih khawatir tenttang keadaan istrinya tapi pada akhir nya Kenny mengurungkan niat nya memanggil dokter dan memenuhi permintaan istrinya untuk menemani nya.

"dia juga bermarga Min kan?" phille kembali berbicara saat Kenny mulai tenang dan duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah nya berbaring

"tentu, dia bermarga Min" jawab Kenny mencoba untuk tenang

"Min Suga, namanya Min Suga" phille tersenyum saat mengucapkan nama yang ia berikan untuk anak nya

"akan lebih baik jika memiliki nama dari suku mu juga" Kenny sedikit ragu saat mengucapkan nya

"tidak, dia akan menjadi orang asli korea. Dia orang korea" phille mulai menangis saat kata-kata tersebut meluncur dari lidah nya.

Yah, Min Suga adalah orang asli korea, dia akan menjadi laki-laki yang manis dan kuat dia akan seperti ayah nya pemberani dan juga tangguh.

Sekelebat masalalu phille datang dalam bayangan phille, bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Kenny kim, bagaimana mereka menjalankan penelitian-penelitian yang menurut orang aneh bahkan sampai dituduh menganut agama dan ilmu hitam.

Sebenar nya itu juga alasan mengapa orang tua phille dulu tidak memberikan restu kepada nya dan juga Kenny. Orang tuanya menganggap bahwa phille menjadi seperti manusia yang gila sejarah dan mitos-mitos didalam nya karna Kenny yang mengajarkan nya. Bayangan masalalunya saat ia menikah di Amerika Utara tepatnya di pedalaman suku indian muncul kembali, semuanya berputar-putar diotak phille. Ia juga ingat bagaimana masa kecil nya yang kelam dulu bersama dengan kakak dan adik nya, keluarga mereka di kucilkan oleh suku indian karena mereka adalah keturunan tetua dahulu, tetua yang salah satu anak nya di kutuk oleh wendigo yah wendigo, phille ingat makhluk mitos ini. Dia (wendigo) hidup pada saat kakek buyut nya menjadi tetua. Satu-satunya tetua yang berasal dari asia.

Di sisilain Kenny tersuruk-suruk melewati koridor rumah sakit untuk memanggil dokter, keadaan phille makin kritis setelah perbincangan yang singkat tadi, tiba-tiba saja istrinya mengejang dan mengeluarkan darah dari telinga serta hidung nya. Kenny sangat takut dan tanpa basa basi lagi langsung memanggil dokter, tapi ia terlambat. Nyawa phille tidak bisa di selamtkan lagi.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang di sebuah tanah pekuburan yang cukup luas dan tandus. Kenny tak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi tak pernah sekalipun, ia tau suatu hari nanti pasti merka akan berpisah tapi kenapa dalam waktu dan saat yang tidak tepat. Phille meninggal beberap jam setelah melahirkan anak pertama dan terakhir mereka. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan Min Suga sangat sulit, harus menunggu 7 tahun lamanya setelah usia pernikahan mereka. Kenny berjanji akan membesarkan Suga dengan pantas.

 **20 tahun kemudian.**

Suga tumbuh dengan sangat pesat, dia menjadi anak laki-laki yang hebat dan cerdas seperti orang tua nya. Hidup dilingkungan yang berkecukupan dan mapan, ini semua berkat kerja keras ayah nya yang tanpa lelah mencari uang demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup.

Tentu saja Suga sangat bangga dengan ayah nya apalagi dulu ayah nya adalah seorang ilmuan. Ia ingin sekali mengikuti jejak ayah nya menjadi seorang ilmuan sains sejarah tapi ayah nya menolak, ia tidak mau Suga seperti nya.

Alasan yang sudah sangat jelas adalah ia tak ingin suga memiliki nasib yang sama denagan nya dimasa lalu, walau pada dasar nya mereka sekarang hidup di jaman modern dan dilindungi oleh pemerintah, tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin anak nya seperti mayat hidup yang hanya berkutat dengan buku dan hal2 lain yang akan membuat gila.

Gila, yah gila seperti dia dan phille dahulu saat penemuan-penemuan mereka semakin aneh. Sejak phille meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu, Kenny tidak pernah lagi berurusan dengan mitos-mitos yang membuatnya hampir setres. Ia lebih memilih mengurus perusahaan yang dahulunya di bangun dengan phille dan itu masih sangat kecil untuk di katakana sebagai perusahaan. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, perusahaan Tuan Kenny menjadi salah satu perusahaan ternama di korea.

"Suga, ini adalah tahun kedua mu berada di universitas. Appa berharap kau akan lulus cepat dan bisa mengurus perusahaan appa. Dan ingat…" Suga memutar bola matanya malas "jangan pernah jatuh cinta saat kau tengah bersekolah, karana itu akan membuat mu terlihat bodoh dan idiot" Suga melanjutkan kata-kata appa nya yang sudah sangat ia hafal luar kepala.

Sejak ia bersekolah menengah, appa nya selalu rajin mengucapkan kata-kata itu disetiap ceramahan nya. Ayah Suga tersenyum bangga, sejauh ini belum ada yang berhasil mengusik hidup anak nya termasuk masalah percintaan. Entahlah, setidak nya itu yang ayah Suga tahu.

Universitas BIG HIT Seoul, Korea.

Ini adalah haari pertama semester kedua untuk Suga dan sebagian mahasiswa lain nya. Bagi sebagian orang ini adalah hari yang sangat mendebarkan karna setelah dua minggu lamanya tidak bertegur sapa dan berjumpa dengan taman-teman nya.

Tentu saja ada segudang rencana di balik semua ini. Sebut saja Hana atau lebih tepat nya Jung Hana gadis yang berparas cantik dan mugil ini sudah lama menyukai Suga sejak tahun pertama melihat Suga ia langsung jatuh cinta.

Menurut Hana Suga itu sangat manis dan keren bagai penyanyi idolanya dan hari ini ia akan mencoba mengungkapkan perasaan nya kepada cowok tersebut.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya hana yang telah mengungkapkan perasaan nya kepada Suga melainkan banyak gadis-gadis yang telah melalukan hal yang serupa.

Namun Suga tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada siapapun, dia cenderung pemalu dan penutup. Walau begitu Suga adalah salah satu makhluk popular di BIG HIT, mkhluk lain yang mungkin lebih popular dikalangan para gadis ialah Park Jimin.

Cowok keturunan Amerika dan sangat tapan itu sangat populer sejak kedatangan nya di BIGHIT setahun yang lalu. Suga dan Jimin dari tinggkatan yang sama tapi jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda. Jimin dua kali lonpat kelas membuat nya menjadi siswa paling muda untuk jurusan nya. Yeah Park Jimin seorang bocah yang bahkan IQnya melebihi computer, ia sungguh sangat populer.

"anyeong" seorang gadis memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Suga, dia yang saat itu tengah berkutat dengan lembaran buku di tangan nya sedikit terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis menyapanya.

"oppa, hana imnida" Suga mengerutkan kening nya bingung saat gadis cantik itu memperkenalkan diri

"ah.. ye? ada yang bisa di bantu?" Suga menutup lembaran buku yang tadi sedang ia baca

"oppa, ini adalah tahun ke dua ku, dan aku emm… aku menyukai mu" gadis ini blak-blakan sekali mungkin jika laki-laki yang tengah di tembak bukan Suga, dapat dipastikan laki-laki tersebut akan berteriak kegirangan dan langsung mengatakan aku juga menyukai mu.

Tapi ini adalah Min Suga dia sudah biasa dalam hal seperti ini.

"aku tidak mengerti, mengapa banyak gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta" alih-alih menjawab, Suga malah balik bertanya, sebenar nya bukan pertanyaan melainkan ungkapan.

Jung Hana kaget dengan ucapan Suga dan tanpa sadar membulatkan matanya "ne?" Hana bingung, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa

"jadi, kenapa kau menyukai ku?" Suga bertanya dengan menatap Hana

"oppa sanagat cute, banyak yang menyukai mu. Oppa juga pandai. Selain itu oppa mirip sekali dengan penyanyi idolaku. Tampan " jawaban Hana membuat Suga mendesah pelan.

"jangan pernah menyukai orang seperti ku. Aku tidak seperti yang kalian fikirkan" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Suga langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Hana seorang diri dengan kekecewaan.

Tanpa suga dan Hana sadari, sedari tadi ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Orang tersebut lalu tersenyum mengejek.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Suga rupanya kabur menuju perpustakaan. Dia sanagat menyukai perpustakaan, karna perpustakan adalah tempat paling nyaman dan damai menurut nya.

Serta tempat dimana ia bisa berjumpa seseorang, seseorang yang membuat hidupnya lebih terisi sejak 3 bulan terakhir. Entahlah dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa orang tersebut selalu ada dalam pikiran nya.

Dia berjalan kesana kemari mencari keberadaan orang tersebut, namun nihil Suga tidak menemukan nya dimanapun. Orang itu memang sangat misterius, itulah yang membuat nya menarik bagi Suga.

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang tangan Suga di tarik, ia ingin memberontak saat itu namun niat nya ia kurungkan kala mata nya melihat siapa yang kini menarik tangan nya.

Yah itu dia, dia yang selalu membuat Suga merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Orang tersebut membawa Suga ke sudut belakang perpustakaan tempat dimana siswa lain jarang mengunjunginya karna keadaan nya yang tidak terurus dan sedikit berantakan, namun masih terbialang bersih untuk sebuah perpustakaan tua.

"kau mencari ku?" suara nya bagai alunan musik yang sangat merdu di telinga Suga, dia menyukai suara itu. Suara orang yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan nya tadi, orang yang sangat populer di BIG HIT.

Suga tersenyum simpul saat perkataan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Teman Rahasianya. "tidak" jawab Suga bohong, ia malu mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia memang mencari orang tersebut, selalu seperti ini asal kalian tahu Suga adalah orang tercuek dengan nya.

Bagaimana tidak disaat oranglain memuja-muja ketampanan dan kecerdasannya tapi lahin hal nya dengan Min Suga ia seakan tidak mempan dengan sihir seorang idol di BIGHIT ini.

Tapi sosok yang tengah bersama Suga sekarang memahami hal tersebut, karna bagi nya manusia di ciptakan dengan kelebihan nya masing-masing terutama Suga, dia sangat unik.

Mungkin bagi gadis yang bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin akan berteriak-teriak histeris karna saking girang nya. Apa aku baru saja menyebut Jimin? yah kalian tak salah baca, orang yang sedang bersama dengan Suga sekarang adalah Jimin, Park Jimin. Namja yang sanagat di terkenal seantereo BIGHIT.

Jimin mendekat kearah Suga dan duduk disampingnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suga.

"aromamu mu sangat wangi" ucap Jimin pelan namun suga masih dapat mendengar nya.

Ini bukan wangi parfum, Suga tidak pernah menggunakan parfum apapun, Jimin memang sering berkata seperti itu ntahlah, bagi Jimin aroma tubuh Suga memang sangat wangi, berbeda dengan manusia-manusia yang pernah Jimin temui.

Karna saking wanginya, terkadang Jimin jadi lepas kendali dan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri lebih tepat nya tidak bisa mengontrol sosok lain dalam diri jimin yang memberontak ingin muncul dan memakan santapan yang paling wangi ini.

Jimin juga heran mengapa manusia di samping nya ini sangat wangi bahkan kulit nya sangat halus seperti kulit perempuan.

"menjauh dari ku" ucap Suga saat sadar jimin mulai melingkarkan lengan nya ke pinggang Suga

"kau selalu seperti ini" ucap Jimin kesal namun menuruti kemauan Suga

"kau ingin semua orang melihat, eoh" Suga jadi merasa aneh sendiri jika sudah bersama Jimin. Jimin tersenyum kecut

"aku mengerti, baikalah.. sebaik nya kembali ke kelas mu. Pelajaran akan di mulai beberapa menit lagi" Jimin mengacak rambut Suga lembut lalu tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Suga, dan tepat beberapa detik setetelah Jimin pergi, ada dua siswi yang datang mendekat menuju tempat Suga, beruntung Jimin sudah pergi jadi tidak sempat melihat mereka tadi.

Suga langsung beranjak dari duduk nya dan menuju kelas sebelum pelajaran di mulai.

.

.

Suga telah berjanji sebelumnya pada Jimin bahwa hari ini ia akan membawa Jimin kerumahnya berhubung besok weekend jadi jimin bisa berlama-lama sedikit di rumah Suga walau pada kenyataannya Jimin memang selalu lama jika sudah berada dirumah nya tapi dia selalu akan menolak untuk menginap padahal ia tinggal seorang diri diapartemen.

Keinginan Suga untuk bertemu Jimin akan sedikit terlambat karna saat ini di depan pintu kelas berdiri seorang namja tampan betubuh lebih tinggi darinya, ia adalah Jung hoseok cucu dari pemilik sekolah BIG HIT sekaligus merangkap sebagai ketua jurusan namun dia satu tingkat di bawah Suga. Adik kelas lebih tepat nya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Jung hoseok menyukai Suga namun Suga dengan terang-terangan menolak Hoseok yah walau Hoseok itu tampan dan well pintar tapi tidak biasa mengalahkan ketampanan dan kepintaran Jimin menurut Suga. Oh shitt dia namja men!

"aku menungu mu" suara dan senyuman khas milik Hoseok menyapa saat Suga sampai di ambang pintu

"bisakah kau sopan sedikit dengan ku, bahkan aku lebih tua dari mu" Suga sangat malas bertemu dengan Hoseok

"tapi aku lebih tinggi dari mu" Hoseok tersenyum mengejek dan mulai melangkahkan kaki panjang nya mengikuti Suga.

Apah ! orang ini sedang mengejeknya, sungguh menyebalkan.

"itu memang benar. Tapi tidak bisa dijadikan alasan" asal kalian tahu selain cuek suga juga tipe orang yang mudah marah.

"aku hampir tidak percaya orang seperti mu lebih tua dari ku"

"ya! Sudah kubilang aku lebih tua dari mu, jadi panggil aku hyung" Suga menghentikan langkah nya dan menatap Hoseok.

"kalau aku tidak mau?" jawab Hoseok sinis, belagak sekali sih seorang Min Suga.

"jauhi aku, aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang yang tidak tahu bersopan" Suga akhirnya melajukan jalan nya lebih cepat berharap Hoseok tertinggal jauh di belakang tapi harapan tersebut tidak akan menjadi kenyataan tentu karna Hoseok memiliki kaki yang lebih panjang, jadi secepat apapun Suga melangkah ia pasti bisa menyusul. Hoseok terus mengekori Suga sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan Suga dan menarik pergelangan tangan nya.

"kau sudah seperti perempuan Min Suga. Mudah sekali marah, aku jadi semakin menyukai mu" Hoseok mengangkat tanagan nya yang bebas dan menyentuh dagu Suga tapi dengan cepat Suga menepis nya

"you f**k" suara Suga pelan namun sangat tegas

"bahkan kulit mu sanagat halus dan putih, aku jadi.." ucapan Hoseok terpotong kala ada tangan lain yang menarik tangan nya agar melepaskan genggaman pada Suga, tidak kasar tapi Hoseok cukup tahu apa artinya.

"ini masih di arena sekolah, tidak baik untuk bersikap seakan kau adalah pacarnya" orang yang baru saja menarik tangan Hoseok tersenyum ramah dan menunjukkan sederet gigi nya yang putih. Hoseok mendecih kesal karena acara bersenang-senang bersama Suga harus terhenti

"dan berhentilah mencampuri urusan orang lain" Hoseok segera menarik tangan Suga berniat ingin membawa nya untuk pergi, namun Suga tak mau menuruti keinginan Hoseok dan menarik paksa genggamannya dari tangan Hoseok

"Hyung sebaik nya kau cepat pulang, ayah mu pasti sudah menunggu" Jimin berucap masih dengan senyuman menawannya, senyuman yang akan membuat setiap orang yang melihat nya sulit untuk bernafas. Tapi untuk Hoseok senyuman yang di tunjukkan Jimin adalah senyuman mengejek, Hoseok tidak suka hal itu.

Suga menuruti Jimin dan segera pulang.

"kau bertindak seolah-olah kau mengenalnya" ucap Hoseok sinis.

"bukan nya dia sudah jelas-jelas menolak mu. Jadi jauhi dia" Jimin merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius

"oh, apa aku baru saja mendapat saingan" Hoseok mendengus kesal matanya menatap Jimin berani sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyeringai dan sedetik kemudian meninggalkan Hoseok.

Bukan nya Jimin takut dengan Hoseok namun ia takut jika ianya terlepas kendali.

.

.

"kenapa lama tuan Min?" ayah Suga langsung meluncurkan pertanyaan begitu melihat anak nya keluar dari gerbang sekolah

"tidak ada " Suga menjawab malas setelah berada dalam mobil. Ia terus memikirkan Jimin dan Hoseok, apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Ayah Suga menatap anak semata wayang nya dari kaca dalam mobil dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah anak nya.

"sepertinya mood mu buruk?" ayah Suga mualai melajukan mobil nya meninggalkan halaman parkir sekolah BIG HIT.

"ya" jawab Suga singkat tanpa berniat membicarakan nya lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya untuk dibaca.

"Suga, appa tidak ingin.." "jangan pernah jatuh cinta ketika kau sedang besekolah karna akan membuat mu terlihat bodoh dan idiot. puas?!" Suga langsung memotong perkataan ayahnya tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya.

Suga tahu apa yang tengah ayah nya fikirkan dan ia benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk apalagi saat mengingat Hoseok yang dengan berani menarik nya dan memojokkan nya tadi. Itu sungguh memalukan, karna banyak yang menatap penuh ingin tahu pada mereka untunglah dewa penyelamat nya datang kalau tidak eantah apa yang akan Hoseok lakukan padanya.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Suga langsung membuang tas sekolah nya asal dan menghamburkan tubuhnya keatas kasur "tidak bisakah aku lebih sial dari hari ini?" monolog Suga.

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Suga bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk, dengan malas Suga meraba kantong celana nya dan mengambil benda pipih tersebut.

"oh sial ternyata dari operator bodoh" Sebenarnya Suga berharap sekali jika pesan yang ia dapat dari Jimin, dengan kesal Suga mebuang telfon bimbit nya keatas kasur. Sepertinya dia merasa lelah dan tanpa sadar memajamkan matanya sampai akhirnya tertidur.

Malam semakin larut dan ayah Suga tengah menyiapkan makan malam ketika bell rumahnya berbunyi. 'siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini' pikir ayah suga ia meletakkan apronnya dan begegas membuka pintu.

Ayah Suga sedikit terkejut dengan tamu yang datang, seorang lelaki yang kacak dan tampan ia tahu ianya adalah teman suga.

TO BE CONTINOU-

 _anyeong^^ hai reders, penulis baru nih baru muncul maksud nya :p . berharap kalian seuka dengan cerita pertama yang saya post di ffn ini. karna authornya malas jadi gak pernah di post cerita2 nya. ahh molla penyakit malas memang susah di sembuhkan. tolong review nya ya readers kasih masukan sama author baru ini, saya jiga minta maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan pengetikan maupun jalan ceritanya karna saya masih belajar. kamsahamida~~ ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

**DEFFERENCE**

 **Chap. 2**

"anyeong paman" sapa jimin ramah " anyong jimin~ah. Masuk, masuk.." ayah suga tersenyum mempersilakan jimin yang memang sudah beberapa kali bertemu. "Suga ada di kamarnya, sekalian ajak dia turun dan kita makan malam bersama" tidak hentinya ayah Suga tersenyum dengan jimin membuat jimin merasa nyaman berada dirumah teman nya ini. Teman sesungguhnya jimin juga tidak terlalu memahami apa istilah teman antara Suga dengan nya, yang ia tahu Suga adalah segalanya yang memang harus selalu ada untuk Jimin, entahlah jimin merasa harus bigitu.

Jimin membuka pintu kamar Suga dan melihat suga tengah tertidur pulas, masih lengkap dengan seragamnya.

"Hyung… bangun hyung" Jimin mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Suga namun ia tidak bergeming dan masih setia dengan posisi tidurnya.

Jimin berhenti untuk membangunkan Suga dan memilih menatap wajah yang sudah beberapa tahun ia perhatikan ini.

Bermula pada tahun 1993 ketika itu ia sangat kelaparan dan membutuhkan makan, jimin hidup di pedalaman suku indian yang jarang akan penduduk ia tahu saat itu memang musim peceklik dimana masyarakat hidup dengan kemiskinan dan tidak ada tanaman yang dapat hidup dalam jangka yang cukup panajang air juga seperti menghilang dari dunia saking tandusnya, karena kekurangan makanan dan minuman akhirnya yang tidak bisa bertahan akan mati sekarat dan ini dijadikan Jimin sebagai kesempatan.

Banyak anak-anak yang kelaparan dan kehausan meninggal begitu saja, jimin dengan segala keserakahannya akan sangat senang jika menjumpai orang-orang seperti itu bahkan ia dengan senang hati membantu siapa saja yang ingin merasakan kebebasan penderitaan.

Daging anak-anak dan remaja memang yang paling lezat dan empuk, makanan favorit Jimin.

Roh dalam jiwa Jimin selalu tertawa puas sangat senang jika pada kenyatannya Jimin selalu tunduk padanya dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Sampai ia berpindah ke korea di tahun yang sama pada saat itu Jimin adalah seorang dokter muda yang sanagat ahli dalam bidang nya.

 ** _Flashback_**

Setelah jam praktek Jimin habis dan ingin megganti pakaian nya untuk segera pulang, Ia tidak sengaja bepapasan dengan seorang lelaki yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dikoridor rumah sakit dan memohon padanya untuk menyelamatkan istrinya.

Jimin dapat merasakan Roh dalam dirinya bergetar hebat seperti memberikan Jimin hati yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin langsung berlari mengikuti orang yang meminta bantuannya.

Sesampainya diruangan yang dituju, lelaki tersebut kaget buakan main karna istrinya sudah tidak bergerak dan Jimin tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Jimin mendengar suara bayi yang tiba-tiba saja menangis tidak jauh dari ranjang ibunya 'oh baru saja melahirkan' pikir jimin.

Jimin tidak perduli dengan orangtuanya ia malah mendekati bayi tersebut dan langsung mencium aroma mint yang menyegarkan dari tubuh bayi itu, Jimin tidak pernah mencium aroma semanis ini.

Roh dalam jiwa jimin bergetar lagi entah lah apa yang ia rasakan atau yang mungkin roh terkutuk dalam dirinya ini coba katakan.

Namun satu hal yang membuat Jiminy yakin, setelah melihat bayi itu ada seklebatan rasa aneh yang menyelimutinya.

 ** _Flashback off_**

Lamunan jauh Jimin tiba-tiba saja buyar saat melihat Suga sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jimin, oh shitt sejak kapan pemuda ini bangun "hyung..kau sudah bangun?" jimin kini sadar sepenuhnya "kau ini kenapa? Kenapa ada dikamar ku, pergi sana" Suga mendorong-dorong tubuh Jimin untuk keluar dari kamarnya namun Jimin masih kekal berada diakamar Suga "hyung bukan kah aku berjanji untuk datang kerumah mu dan sekarang aku datang" ucap Jimin sumringah "ya.. ini sudah pukul berapa tuan Park sebaik nya kau pulang dan cepat mandi bau mu busuk" Suga bohong, Jimin tidak pernah bau busuk Jimin selalu wangi apapun keadaanya.

Aroma pinus yang keluar dari tubuh Jimin selalu menghipnotisnya merasakan kesegaran yang pasti membuat hatinya hangat dan nyaman seperti senyuman Jimin, senyuman matahari yang menyilaukan dan juga panas. Padahal hanya sebuah senyuman.

"maaf hyung aku memang belum mandi dan.. yaa! Hyung juga belum mandi kan, lihat lah pakaian mu" reflex Suga mengikut arah pandang Jimin seragam sekolahnya sudah kusut dengan dua butang baju yang terbuka.

Walau Suga dan Jimin sama-sama namja tapi Suga merasa malu juga, ia langsung mengancingkan bajunya dan turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi "aku mandi duluan" ucap suga sembari melemparkan handuk kearah Jimin yang ia ambil dalam rak lemari sedangkan ia menggunakan handuk yang sudah biasa ia pakai.

Jimin tidak protes justru ia tersenyum menampilkan gigi nya yang rapih dan jangan lupakan mata sipit nya yang sudah seperti garis lurus.

Mereka kini tengan menikmati makan malam yang tenang dan damai. Jimin seperti Sangat menikmati masakan ayah Suga "pelan-pelan tuan Park" ayah Suga yang melihat Jimin makan dengan lahap terkekeh melihat tingkah jimin yang makan seperti anak kecil.

Jimin tidak menjawab hanya cengiran khas nya yang mewakili perasaan nya saat ini. sedangkan Suga menatap horor pada Jimin sejak kapan Jimin memiliki selera makan yang dahsyat. "hyung jangan hanya menatapku cepat makan nanti nasinya dingin" jimin rupanya mengetahui jika hyung nya ini tengah memperhatikannya.

Suga mendengus "aku kenyang, bahkan hanya melihat mu saja aku sudah kenyang"

"dia memang tidak pernah habis dengan makanan nya jika kau ingin tahu jimin~ah" ayah Suga menimpali

"appa.. " rengek Suga lucu

"itulah sebabnya dia sangat kurus" ledek jimin selesai dengan makannya

"tapi otaknya tidak sekurus badannya kan" ayah suga menuangkan air kedalam gelas jimin

"terimakasih paman (untuk air nya). Yahh begitulah dia memang pintar"

Suga yang mendengarkan penuturan jimin ini langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

"IQ mu lebih besar Park, bahkan kau dua kali lompat kel…" suga berhenti berbicara, ia keceplosan memuji-muji seorang Park Jimin. Ia melirik Jimin dan ayah nya bergantian.

"oh benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau teman mu ini sangat genius" ayah Suga sungguh kaget mendengar penuturan anaknya.

Suga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia gelagepan dan pada akhirnya memilih jalan pintas.

"aku sudah selesai" Suga bangkit dari duduknya. Bukan nya apa Suga hanya tidak ingin ayahnya yang selalu membanggakanya bisa jadi membanggakan Park Bantet ini. Sejujurnya Suga tidak suka jika ayahnya memuji oranglain walaupun orang tersebut memang pantas dipuji. Well itulah Suga.

"cuci piring mu sendiri Min Suga" ayah suga berucap sebelum anaknya kabur meninggalkan piring kotor di meja makan

"cuci piring mu sendiri Park Jimin" suga menatap Jimin membuat ayahnya terkekeh lucu, dasar bocah pikirnya.

Setelah selesai makan Jimin berpamitan untuk pulang namun ayah Suga mealarang Jimin pulang alasannya karna sudah terlalu malam. Tapi Jimin memaksa pulang dan meyakinkan ayah Suga jika ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

Akhirnya jimin pulang dengan diantar Suga sampai gerbang rumah "kau yakin akan pulang tuan park" suga bertanya sedikit khawatir "kenapa?" Jimin malah balik bertanya "aku pikir ini sudah sangat malam, rumah mu cukup jauh" jimin tersenyum ringan "kenapa kalian begitu khawatir bukan kah aku sudah biasa " yah itu memang benar Jimin selalu pulang seorang diri selepas berkunjung ke rumah Suga bahkan Suga tidak tahu rumah Jimin "huh.. baiklah.. sampai jumpa besok" suga melambaikan tangan nya sembari masuk kedalam rumah. Jimin yang melihatnya juga ikut melambaikan tangan nya. Setelahnya punggung jimin sudah tidak terlihat lagi menandakan jika ia memang sudah benar-benar pergi, suga menutup pintu rumahnya.

Beberapa menit setelah berjalan Jimin merasa mual akan perutnya dan tanpa banyak cerita ia lanagsung memuntahkan semua isi yang ada dalam perutnya, ia merasa sangat buruk.

Makan malam nya kali ini adalah yang paling buruk.

Rasanya seperti memakan sampah pikir jimin, benar-benar menjijihkan.

Ia terus saja memuntahkan samapah serapah yang ada diperutnya, jimin merasa tidak berdaya dengan makanan manusia, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergetar dan terasa sangat panas hingga jimin terjatuh.

" ** _HA HA HA.. SUDAH AKU KATAKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENJADI MANUSIA"_** suara terkutuk itu muncul kembali.

 **"** **KAU ADALAH MAKHLUK TERKUTUK BOCAH DAN CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT KAU HARUS MEMUSNAHKANNYA"**

"tidak! Ini belum saatnya" sahut Jimin serak, ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan makhuk ini sekarang. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga dan ia harus segera makan. Roh dalam diri Jimin bergetar hebat pertanda makhluk itu tengah meredam marah tapi Jimin tidak perduli karna baginya yang harus ia musnahkan adalah makluk terkutuk dalam dirinya bukan Suga, bukan gulali nya.

Bukan untuk saat ini, walapun ia tahu suatu saat nanti akan tiba masanya.

Dengan tertatih jimin mencoba berdiri dan mulai berjalan seperti orang nomal. Jimin tahu ini adalah hal yang wajar banginya tetepi tidak bagi manusia biasa. Manusia mana yang akan bisa berjalan kembali setelah memuntahkan semua isi makanan nya dalam perut.

Tidak lama setelah berjalan, ia menemukan mangsa anak kecil yang tengah menagis sesegukan spertinya ia sedang tersesat.

Jimin menghampiri anak manis tersebut, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti om om yang akan menculik.

"tenanglah.." Jimin meraih anak tersebut dan mengusap rambutnya.

"oppa.. aku ingin pulang..hiks hiks .." anak itu terlihat sangat miris, bajunya sudah kotor dan berlumpur.

"apa kau lapar?" tidak mengindahkan ucapan anak kecil tadi jimin malah balik bertanya dan setelah mendengar pertanyaan jimin barusan, anak kecil itu mengangkuk dan mulai berhenti menangis walau masih sesenggukkan.

Jimin ingin menampar wajahnya saat ini juga karna bicaranya seolah-olah ingin menyelamatkan anak malang tersebut. Topeng yang sungguh luarbiasa pikir jimin. Ia juga lapar dan harus makan untuk satu minggu kedepan.

"ikut oppa" jmin menggandeng anak tersebut. Walau nada suaranya datar dan tidak menunjukkan senyum sama sekali tapi anak kecil yang berpikir akan diselamatkan tersebut malah sebalik nya, ia bahagia karna ada orang yang akan menolongnya dan ia juga mulai bisa tersenyum, ahh orang ini akan membantunya pulang pikir anak tersebut.

"oppa.. kau akan mengantarku ke rumah kan?"

"ya"

"tapi kenapa kita berjalan kea arah sini?i"

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari jimin ia terus menatap lurus tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan anak tersebut.

"harusnya kearah sana"

"…"

"oppa aku takut, sa.. gelap"

Jimin berhenti disebuah pepohonan besar yang rindang, tempat ini cukup sepi dan gelap tentu saja pasti bocah ini sanagat ketakutan pikir nya.

Jimin menatap bocah malang tersebut dengan mata yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah terang pertanda roh dalam diri jimin akan segera beraksi.

Sebelum sempat mengucapakan sepatah katapun jimin langsung mecekik anak tersebut, wajah pucat, air mata dan juga teriakan yang tidak bersuara membuat Jimin dengan susah payah mencoba untuk menghentikan aksinya sendiri, tetapi tidak bisa.

Otaknya dengan tubuhnya sangat terbatas untuk bergerak. Saat-saat seperti ini, tubuhnya hanya akan menerima perintah dari Roh terkutuk dalam diri jimin, sedangkan otaknya ingin meletup karna saking ingin nya menghalangi dan membatah kinerja tubuhnya namun pada akhirnya dan semua yang sudah-sudah, otak nya tidak akan menang melawan tubuhnya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian..

Anak itu sudah mati terkulai lemas dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi. Jimin adalah makhluk paling kejam didunia ini. sungguh demi apapun jimin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dengan lahap jimin menyantap daging buruannya, rasanya memang luarbiasa nikmat lebih nikmat dari apapun.

Hari yang sangat cerah untuk pergi kesekolah. Suga dengan peralatan sekolahnya sudah bersiap pergi sebelum suara ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya "appa akan mengantarmu kesekolah" suga terkejut dengan penuturan ayahnya tersebut.

"mwo? Memangnya kenapa? Appa sanagat aneh biasanya juga aku berangkat sendiri kan"Suga merasa ganjil dengan penawaran ayahnya

"dengarkan appa mu anak genius, appa baru saja membaca berita pagi ini, dan.." ayah suga berhenti berbicara dan menatap anaknya sedangkan yang ditatap seperti bertanya 'ada apa'

"dan.." lanjut suga tidak sabar

"dan ditemukan mayat di jalan moncondong" ayah suga sangat serius

"what?" suga yang memang belum mendengar kabar tersebut menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. "kapan?" Tanya suga lagi

"tadi pagi, baru saja tapi aneh nya mayat tersebut hanya tinggal tulang belulang dan lagi mayat tersebut adalah seorang anak kecil"

shock suga langsung tertuju pada satu orang.

Jimin.

Jimin selalu melalui jalan itu, suga mulai tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang ia khawatir pada jimin.

Apalagi semalam jiimin pulang sendirian saat dari rumahnya.

Lain halnya dengan ayah Suga, ia memang khawatir dengan anaknya tapi ia lebih hawatir jika makhluk tersebut muncul kembali , tapi bagaimana mungkin makhluk bersejarah yang sudah melegenda itu dapat eksis kembali ditahun yang sudah sangat maju. Ia harus menormalkan pikiran nya yah dia harus berfikir jernih. Mungkin saja pelakunya adalah binatang buas yang kabur dari kebun binatang bisa saja kan?.

 _FLASHBACK_

 ** _"_** ** _aku mengutuk kepada salah satu keturunan mu menjadi sepertiku, dia akan membalaskan dendamku ha ha ha…"_**

 _BLUSSS…._

 _Dengan sekali tusukan makhluk biadap tersebut akhirnya musnah. Sang Tetua jatuh tak berdaya menahan sakit yang teramat sangat karna gigitan yang ia terima dari makhluk tersebut saat bertempur tadi._

 _"_ _Tetua bagaimana ini?" salah seorang dari anggota bertanya ketakutan_

 _"_ _jangan katakana pada siapapun, hidup ku sudah sejauh ini aku tidak ingin anak-anak ku menjadi korban" dengan segala kekuatan nya ia mencoba untuk memberi pengertian pada dua orang bawahanya yang saat itu memang tengah membantunya membasmi wendigo._

 _"_ _tapi Tetua, anak mu… " kali ini yang satunya lagimenimpali_

 _"_ _shut up… shit..! makhluk terkutuk, dia sudah mengambil istriku dan sekarang kenapa kalian juga akan mengambil anak-anak ku"_

 _"_ _baik lah tetua, sebaiknya kita obati luka anda dahulu"_

 _"_ _tidak.. luka ku tidak akan sembuh. Dia sudah mengambil banyak darah dari ku. Ini adalah akhir dari perjalannku, aku mohon biarkan anak ku tetap hidup.." ia berhenti sejnak_

 _"_ _setidak nya satu" dan itu adalah kalimat tetua yang terakhir sebelum ia meninggal dunia. Kini tinggallah dua orang yang memang mereka sudah tidak heran dengan kematian karna hidup dengan tetua nya ini memang penuh dengan cabaran dan korban. Dulu mereka adalah bersepuluh namun sekarang hanya tinggal dua orang. Satu persatu reka-rekan mereka mati karna dibunuh wendigo saat menjalankan misi untuk memusnahkan wendigo._

 ** _Flashback end_**

Suga dan ayahnya sudah berada di dalam mobil sekarang, ayah suga menstater mobil dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Min. suga tidak ingin berkata apapun sekarang ia ingin segera sampai disekolah untuk bertemu jimin dan harus memastikan jika jimin baik-baik saja.

Sesampainya disekolah siswa siswi yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu diminta untuk berkumpul di Aula sekolah, suasana sangat mencekam baik siswa maupun siswi saling membicarakan pembunuhan yang terjadi semalam. Mata indah milik Suga tidak henti-hentinya mencari keberadaan jimin namun nihil pemuda bersurai mint tersebut tidak melihat sahabat dekatnya. Ia menghela nafas khawatir, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada jimin, setauya jimin tidak pernah bolos sekolah oh atau dia hanya ada kelas siang atau bahkan petang.

.

.

Untuk hari ini seluruh kegiatan disekolah BIGHIT diliburkan sampai hari esok dan lusa sudah diperbolehkan masuk seperti biasa. Suga yang mendengar ceramah singkat dari Kepala Sekolah tidak bisa diam hanya untuk sejenak, jemarinya terus saja menekan tombol-tombol kecil pada layar handphone nya, berusaha untuk menghubungi Jimin mengirimi nya pesan atau email namun nihil tidak ada balasan atau jawaban apapun dari sebarang sana. Suga semakin gusar ia ingin memastikan jika Jimin baik-baik saja dan jalan satu-stunya adalah kerumahnya.

Setelah ceramah Kepala sekolah selesai Suga langsung menuju ruang tatausaha untuk bertemu pengurus kesiswaan disana.

"anyeonghaseo… em,,songsaenim" suga langsung menerobos saja pintu yang akan segera ditutup. Sedangkan sang songsaenim hanya melongo bingung "ye,, ada apa nak? Kenapa kau tidak pulang siswa lain sudah mulai meninggalkan sekolah" songsaenim mulai mengobrak-abrik kunci ditangannya pertanda akan segera mengunci pintu yang barusaja ia tutup "tunggu ..!" suga yang melihat hal tersebut tanpa sadar berteriak membuat sang songsaenim terjungkal kaget "ya.. budak ada apa dengan mu, cepatlah pulang siswa lain pasti sudah pulang dan menikmati kencan mereka" kali ini songsaenim memberi perhatian penuh pada Suga

"tunggu songsaenim, aku yakin songsaenim pasti memiliki data-data siswa kan?" tanpa menjawab ledekan songsaenim Suga langsung mengatakan tujuannya

"mwo?" songsaenim membulatkan matanya

"begini songsaenim, aku hanya ingin mendapat satu informasi mengenai Jimin yeah Park Jimin. Dimana rumahnya?" tanpa ingin basa basi lagi Suga langsung menanyakan tempat tinggal Jimin.

"apa aku tak salah dengar nak, untuk apa kau meminta alamat rumah nya?"

"a..aku..hanya …well berikan saja apa susahnya" suga memaksa

"tidak bisa nak, ini sangat mepet kau boleh datang lagi besok"

"tidak, songsaenim aku sangat ingin menemuinya "

"apa kau satu kelas dengan nya?"

"tidak"

"apa kau yakin dia mengenal mu"

"tentu, sangat"

"sunggguh?"

Suga mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa memberikan alamat rumah orang pada siapapun tanpa alasan"

Mimik wajah Suga mulai berubah, menandakan bahwa ia kecewa. Songsaenim jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"baiklah, baiklah, tapi tolong jangan berikan alamat Park Jimin pada siapapun itu akan sangat membahayakan nya. Kau taukan dia sangat populer"

"tidak akan" jawab Suga sumringah.

Songsaenim kembali membuka pintu ruangan yang tadinya berniat untuk ia kunci dan mengambil sebuah buku besar yang tebal.

"dia baru saja pindah disebuah apartemen tidak jauh dari sini, dirumahnya yang lama ia sering diteror oleh gadis-gadis gila yang menginginkannya. Aku kasihan padanya" songsaenim merobek kertas dan mulai menulis lalu dibrikannya pada Suga.

Dengan wajah yang berbinar Suga menerima secarik kertas dari songsaenim dana langsung menyimpannya disaku.

"kamsahamida , jin songsaenim"

.

.

Suga menaiki bus menuju jalan yang tertera pada kertas tadi.

.

.

Dan disinilah Suga sekarang didepan apartemen mewah yang menurutnya memang untuk kumpulan orang-orang elit. Benarkah park jimin ada di dalam pikirnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia langsung memasuki apartemen menuju lift dan menekan angka 12 untuk menuju ruangan jimin. Nomor 217 adalah kamar Park Jimin . Suga menekan-nekan bel didepan apartemen namun tidak ada yang keluar atau sekedar suara dari dalam sana sampai ia merasa bosan dan kesal menunggu didepan apartemen seperti orang setres. Tanpa disangka satu jam sudah berlalu namun Suga masih dengan setia menekan-nekan bel rumah tersebut menandakan ia masih belum menyerah untuk bertemu jimin, sampai ada seorang nenek yang menghampirinya. "apa yang kau lakukan nak?" Tanya nenek tersebut "ahh.. ani..mian mengganggu (untuk suara bel)" suga membungkuk pada orang yang lebih tua "kau terus menekan bel tanpa henti, asalkan kau tahu saja pemilik rumah ini sudah lama tidak pulang" reflek suga membulatkan matanya "what?" suga masih bengong "terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah dua minggu yang lalu dan kalau tidak salah ingat dia pulang sudah sangat larut, sebaiknya pulang saja dia tidak ada didalam" lanjut nenek itu memberi saran. Suga bingung sekaligus kecewa, bingung karna harus bagaimana lagi agar ia dapat menemui Jimin dan kecewa karna satu-satunya harapan ia dapat berjumpa jimin di apartemennya tapi tidak ada.

.

.

Suga pulang dengan perasaan hampa, ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat bahkan saat ayahnya memandangnya tak suka karna tidak memberi kabar seharian ini Suga tidak memperdulikannnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam namun suga masih bermalas-malasan diatas kasurnya, ayanhya menyuruhnya makan namun ia menolak dengan mengatakan ia sudah makan tadi sepulang dari sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Ayah Suga percaya.

.

.

Jimin mengendap-endap di sebuah pekarangan rumah dan mencoba melihat sekeliling berharap tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. setelah ia memastikan semuanya aman ia menaiki sebuah tembok yang cukup tinggi dihadapannya membuka jendela yang pemiliknya lupa kunci. Setelah memasuki rumah tersebut yang Jimin yakini adalah kamar lebih tepatnya kamar Suga yah Jimin barusaja memanjat tembok yang mustahil manusia biasa panjat tanpa alat bantu dan masuk tanpa suara apapun yang mengganggu. Jimin melihat siluet Suga yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Min Suga tidak mandi malam ini pikir Jimin terkekeh, ia mendekati siluet Suga dan mengusap rambut nya lembut. Walaupun Suga tidak mandi tapi aroma tubuhnya masih menggiurkan seperti biasa ingin rasanya Jimin menyicipinya sedikit hanya sedikit pikir Jimin. Namun pikirannya langsung ia pendam saat ia melihat mata cantik Suga sudah terbuka. "maaf aku membangunkan mu" Jimin merasa bersalah karna sudah membangunkan gulali manisnya "jimin? Bagaimana kau masuk?" Suga yang kaget melihat jimin dikamarnya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan mulai mendudukkan diri disamping Jimin. Jimin masih setia tersenyum dan meletakkan telunjuknya di dahi Suga "hentikan, ini membuat mu terlihat seperti seorang kakek" Jimin terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri namun tidak dengan Suga. "aku mencari mu seharian ini seperti orang bodoh" Suga berucap dingin tanpa ekspresi namun sangat menusuk . Setelah itu diam tidak ada balasan atau pembicaraan lain hanya nafas mereka yang terdengar dan mata yang saling memandang, mengagumi masing-masing ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah. Smpai Jimin tersadar "maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu khawatir hari ini aku mengunjungi makam orangtua ku" Jimin tidak berbohong dia memang mengunjungi makam orangtua angkatnya dahulu. Suga tidak ingin menanyakan lebih tentang hal ini, tentang hari ini yang membuatnya sangat marah namun kemarahannya tidak sebanding dengan kekhawatirannya. Melihat jimin seperti ini ada dihadapannya sekarang sudah cukup menjelaskan jika Jimin baik-baik saja. Tanpa sadar Jimin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Suga mencoba melihat lebih detail setiap jengkal wajah Suga. Sedangkan Suga yang ditatap sangat dekat seperti ini merasa sangat entahlah ia juga tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba saja muncul membuat dadanya sesak dan terasa panas. Suga tidak bisa menahanya lagi, ia sangat merindukan lelaki ini seharian ia tidak bertemu dengan Jimin bahkan jimin juga tidak mencoba menghubunginya namun sekarang ia nyata ada didepan nya dan menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk yang menghampirinya. Suga menutup matanya pelan mencoba merasakan jimin didepannya mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, hanya bertemu tidak lebih sampai Jimin menerimanya dan membuat gerakan kecil disana yang dibalas dengan kelembutan. Suga sudah tidak dapat berfikir jernih, ini membuatnya gila ia mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jimin menarik pemuda itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Sedangkan jimin mulai kehilangan control dirinya ia sudah tidak ingat lagi jika ia sedang becumbu dengan manusia biasa, roh dalam diri jimin sudah mulai mengambil alih otaknya, ini tidak bisa ia harus menghentikan gegiatan ini sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, namun perasaannya berkata lain ia ingin merasakan lebih dalam.

dengan cepat jimin mendorong tubuh suga hingga ia terpental diatas kasur membuat suga kaget setengah mati diiringi dengan deru nafas yang memburu membuat dadanya naik turun tak beraturan sedangkan jimin menatap suga dengan tatapan aneh yang Suga sendiri tidak dapat mengartikannya dan Suga berani bersumpah jika mata Jimin berubah menjadi warna merah, mengerikan. "ji..jimin" suga mencoba menggapai jimin namun jimin justru menepis tangan nya dan pergi meninggalkan Suga.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Suga bangun dengan mata yang sedikit sembab akibat menangis semalam, kepalanya juga terasa berat ditambah lagi ia tidak makan malam. Suga sangat malas untuk pergi sekolah hari ini. "Suga kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?" ayah Suga yang sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor menyadari anak laki-lakinya belum bangun lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Suga. Namun nihil tak ada jawaban dari Suga. Sebenar nya Suga mendengar dengan jelas suara ayah nya tapi ia terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Tanpa permisi ayah Suga langsung masuk ke kamar anak nya "kau sakit?" Tanya ayah Suga khawatir "aku malas pergi sekolah hari ini" jawab Suga jujur

"Suga ada apa dengan mu? Kalau kau sakit appa bisa mengantar mu ke hospital sekaraang"

"appa selalu seperti ini, kenapa selalu memaksakan kehendak"

"suga ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti ini? Kalau kau tidak ingin kuliah hari ini, appa akan menelfon pihak sekolah jika kau sakit".

Suga hanya bisa diam dia tidak terlalu pandai untuk beradu argument dengan ayah nya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang dirinya bicarakan barusan. "appa pergi ke kantor,jika ada apa-apa telfon appa, sarapan mu ada di meja" suara ayah Suga menghilang diikuti dengan debaman kecil pintu kamar Suga pertanda ayah nya sudah pergi dan kini tinggallah Suga dirumah seorang diri. "apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang" ucap Suga serak karna efek baru bangun tidur. Suga kembali teringat kejadian semalam diamana ia menangis karna direjek oleh Jimin. mungkin sebaik nya ia tidak menghubungi Jimin untuk saat ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.20 pm tapi Suga masih stay didepan TV melihat berita lokal yang sedang gempar. Dikabarkan bahwa telah ditemukan dua orang mayat perempuan dengan organ yang hilang lagi-lagi di sekitaran moncondong. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Jimin, ia harus menghubungi Jimin dan menanyakan keadaan nya tapi bahkan Jimin jarang membawa handphone nya. Suga mengurungkan niat nya untuk menghubungi Jimin dan memutuskan untuk tetap menonton tv. "mayat tanpa organ, mengerikan.." Suga bergidik ngeri membayangkan nya untuk apa membunuh jika hanya membutuhkan organ manusia mengapa tidak mencuri di rumahsakit besar missal nya bukankah itu lebih mudah dripada harus membunuh terlebih dahulu. Ini sangat aneh. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir mencuri di Rumah Sakit besar juga sama berbahayanya. Jadi apa modus si pelaku?.

At kampus BIGHIT

Park Jimin pria yang memiliki ketampanan diatas rata-rata kini sedang mondar mandir di koridor kampus seperti orang yang kebingungan mencari siluet yang semalam ia jumpai. Mengapa sampai saat ini ia belum melihat gulali manis nya. Ia ingin bertanya kepada siapapun itu namun ia tidak ingin ceroboh menanyakan Min Suga yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungan nya dengan Jimin. Well itu pasti pemikiran manusia-manusia di kampus nya yang notaben nya tak mengetahui hubungan nya dengan Suga. Ia harus segera kerumah Suga sekarang juga.

Suga yang tengah asyik dengan TV nya tidak menyadari jika Jimin sudah berada di sebelah nya ikut menonton acara karton yang cukup lucu, tapi jimin tidak peduli dengan acara tersebut yang tengah ia lihat sekarang adalah lelaki yang berada di sebelah nya. Suga sangat terkejut saat melihat Jimin yang sudah memandang nya entah sejak kapan. "Ji..Jimin, kenapa disini? Kau bolos? Bagaimana kau masuk?" suga sedikit menjauhkan duduk nya dari Jimin anggap saja Suga masih marah dengan yang semalam. "aku mencari mu tapi kau tidak ada dimana-mana" Jimin terlihat frustasi. Diam . tidak ada yang berkata setelah nya. Suga masih tidak ingin berucap begitu pun dengan Jimin, ia menunggu reaksi Suga. Satu menit.. dua menit.. tiga menit.. aarrrgghhh tiga menit saja bagaikan tiga tahun, lama-lama suga jengah juga. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan memecah keheningan "kembali ke sekolah dan jangan pergi kesini lagi" pernyataan yang datar namun membuat Jimin kecewa. "kau marah pada ku?" jimin mulai menatap suga dengan intens, sedangkan yang ditatap pura-pura melihat TV padahal pikiran nya tidak sedang menonton TV. "aku tidak enak badan jimin, aku ingin sendiri sekarang" sebenarnya bukan ini yang suga ingin katakan namun ego nya sangat besar ia tidak ingin Jimin pergi sangat tidak ingin namun ini bukan lah pemikiran yang waras. Suga meringis dalam hati meruntuki perkataan nya barusan. Waras, apa yang kau tahu tentang kewarasan. Dia memang sudah tidak waras lagi, menyukai orang yang bukan takdir nya, ia mencintai orang yang salah. Selain ayah nya Suga tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selain Jimin walau jimin baru saja singgah dihatinya namun ia merasa nyaman dengannya. Suga bahkan belum mengenal Jimin dengan baik seperti Jimin mengenalnya luar dalam. Tiga bulan adalah waktu yang sangat singkat untuk seseorang mengenal dan memahami orang lain, begitupun dengan suga ia tidak pernah tahu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya belum tahu segalanya tentang jimin seperti keluarga, rumahnya bahkan teman-temannya yang ia tahu hanya jimin selalu ada untuk nya. Yeah itu benar. Lain hal nya dengan jimin, ia seperti sudah pernah mengurusnya sejak bayi. Hal-hal sepele saja jimin tahu seperti pasta gigi apa yang selalu Suga pakai, music yang selalu di dengarkan, kaos kaki yang menjadi favorit, dan bla bla bla yang membuat Suga semakin menyukai nya. Otak nya sungguh mengagumkan, siapa saja pasti sangat kagum.

Suga tersadar dari lamunan nya dan kembali kemasa kini yang dilihat nya jimin tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Suga. "hyung.. hyung.. kau baik-baik saja"

"aisshh molla.." suga merasa kesal dan bangkit dari duduk nya berniat meninggalkan jimin. Namun belum sempat ia berdiri sempurna bajunya ditarik paksa jimin, membuat ia terduduk kembali. "yaakk!, aku kan sudah bilang pergi sana" suga mulai memelototi Jimin

"shireoo.." Jimin masih kekal menempelkan pantat nya di kursi empuk milik Suga

"hari ini kau tidak datang ke sekolah, itu mebuat ku gila. aku gila jika satu menit saja tidak melihat mu, aku gila jika tidak bisa mecium bau wangi mu dan aku bisa gila jika tidak bertemu dengan mu MIN SUGAAA..!" Jimin berucap sangat cepat dan diakhiri dengan teriakan super ala Park Jimin membuat Suga menutup telinganya "iiyaaaaakkkkkkssss PARK JIMIN BABO…! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK HAH?!" dan inilah Suga dengan teriakan nya yang tak kalah super dari jimin.

15 menit kemudian.

"ya.. kau main-main dengan ku park jimin?" nafas suga terengah-engah seperti kehabisan nafas begitu juga dengan Jimin ia sama lelah nya dengan suga setelah acara teriak meneriak tadi acara selanjutnya adalah kejar mengejar yang dilakuakan sangat antusias apalagi suga, dia sudah seperti singa yang yang sangat lapar sedang mengejar mangsanya. Mengerikan. Sebenarnya jimin bisa saja mengalah dan menyerahkan diri utuk disantap oleh singa cantik ini namun dia ingin bermain-main dengan suga nya sebentar sekalian melihat berapa tingkat kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh min suga. Ternyata hanya sebatas ini, jimin tersenyum remeh "ok hyung aku menyerah. Aku sangat lelah, tolong jangan kejar aku lagi aku tidak ingin rumah mu .." jimin memberhentikan ucapan nya dan melihat sekeliling mereka, suga mengikuti arah pandang jimin. Rumah yang awal nya sangat rapih tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sarang buaya hanya dalam beberapa menit. Ini semua karna park jimin babo pikir Suga. "kau harus membatuku membereskan semua ini jimin sebelum…" sura suga terhenti saat melihat pintu terbuka dan menampikan siluet ayahnya. Kenapa ayah nya cepat sekali pulang inikan masih petang pikir Suga "Suga apa yang kau lakukan?" ayah suga shock melihat rumah nya yang sangat berantakan "dan jiminie" ada nada tidak suka saat ayah suga menatap jimin "ah.. anyeong.. paman" jawab jimin ramah. "suga appa tidak pernah mengajarkan mu seperti anak kecil, lihat lah betapa berantakan nya rumah ini. Sama berantakan nya dengan teman mu ini" ayah suga mengarahkan pandangan nya kearah jimin "tolong keluar dari rumah saya sekarang bocah" ayah suga mendelik memeperhatikan jimin. "setidak nya biarkan saya membantu suga hyung untuk membereskan rumah" jimin berkata dengan mantap tidak ada keraguan dan juga ketakutan dalam suaranya "keluar bocah" tuan Min sepertinya sedang emosi, suga hanya bisa terdiam ia tidak bisa apa-apa jika ayah nya sudah seperti ini. Jimin pergi meninggalkan tempatnya tanpa sedikitpun ucapan tidak kepada suga atau ayahnya. Jimin merasa manusia ini sangat laknat berani-berani nya memarahinya. Selama ia hidup dibumi ini belum ada orang yang berani memarahinya seperti ini kecuali ayah Suga. Jimin tidak menyukai manusia jenis ini.

"apa yang appa lakukan sangat tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang ayah dimata anak nya" suga menatap ayah nya dengan tatapan sendu dan sayu

"suga dengarkan appa, appa hanya tidak suka kau berteman dengan namja seperti berandarlan. Lihat lah sekarang kau .. berantakan" ayah suga memegang pelipisnya pusing

"ya..apa aku pernah merepotkan appa. Apa aku pernah meminta hal-hal yang appa tidak suka? Aku hanya membawa teman, bahkan dari dulu aku tidak mempunyai teman dan sekarang setelah aku memiliki teman dia hanya ingin berkunjung sekaligus untuk melihat keadaan ku. Appa tidak pernah paham dengan keadaan ku, appa tidak pernah peduli dengan semua keinginan ku yang appa tahu hanya memaksaku untuk mengikuti semua perkataan appa. Apakah ini yang appa harapkan?" suga ingin menangis namun ia tahan karna ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimata ayah nya dia tidak ingin ayah nya seamkin mengekang nya ia bosan dengan semuanya ia ingin bebas.

"suga..appa.." ayah suga mencoba medekati anak sematawayangnya namun suga langsung menghidar dan menjauhi ayahnya

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi appa, jadi aku mohon berhentilah menganggapku anak kecil yang harus diatur karna masih labil" Suga merasakan wajahnya memanas sedangkan ayahnya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"appa selalu melarangku untuk jatuh cinta ataupun merasakan kasih sayang dari orang yang kita suka karna itu akan membuat kita menjadi bodoh dan idiot, namun pada kenyataan nya aku sudah terlampau bodoh dan idiot" suga mulai meneteskan air matanya sia-sia saja ia menahan nya dan berlagak sok kuat

"aku tidak pernah sekalipun menerima tawaran kencan perempuan manapun dan secantik apapun karna disaat mereka mengungkapkan perasaan nya aku selalu mengingat appa. Aku takut. Aku takut gagal membahagiakan appa, aku takut aku menjadi bodoh dan idiot seperti mantra sampah yang selalu aku ucapkan untuk appa" ayah suga tidak bisa berkata apapun dia hanya merenungi dan mencerna semua perkataan anak laki-lakinya itu.

"namun mantra itu justru berbalik pada ku, aku memang tidak pernah berkencan dengan perempuan manapun namun aku berkencan dengan laki-laki"

Plaaaakkkk

"Suga jaga bicaramu!" ayah suga menampar pipi anak nya dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu marah kecewa kesal dan jijik, ayah suga berharap apa yang baru saja ia dengar adalah kesalahan ia berharap anak nya sedang bermain-main dengan nya, yahh ini adalah sebuah lelucon. Dengan cepat ayah suga menghampiri anaknya dan memeluk nya erat mengecup sekilas pucuk rambut anaknya itu dengan sayang, sedangkan suga masih terdiam ditempatnya dan menahan sakit akibat tamparan keras dari ayahnya sendiri.

" aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku" suara suga pelan namun dapat ayahnya tangkap dengan jelas karna posisinya yang sedang memeluk suga. Bagai di sambar petir, hati tuan min sangat sakit mendengar penuturan anak semata wayangnya ia tidak percaya dengan semua perkatan anaknya. Tuan Min melepaskan pelukannya pada Suga dan mulai menatap anaknya melas, tangan nya mulai meraup wajah anak nya dengan lembut namun beberapa detik kemudian tangan itu mndarat dileher putih Suga dan mencekik suga. Suga hanya bisa gelagepan meranggaai-ranggai tangan ayah nya seperti memohon untuk melepaskan cekikan tersebut namu tuan Min tidak memperdulikan, ia seperti kerasukan "kau..anak durhaka! Berani-beraninya kau berkata menjijikan seperti itu anak sial!" tuan Min semakin mengencangkan cekikannya. Suga semakin kehabisan nafas, ia merasa pusing yang sangat hebat menderanya "kau fikir aku membesarkan mu hanya untuk main-main hah?" ayah suga berteriak membuat nya semakin tak terkendali, Suga sudah seperti diujung kehidupannya dan setelahnya ia tidak merasakan apa-apa hanya ada kegelapan. Sendirian tidak ada cahaya namun sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara orang memanggil namanya "suga.. suga.." suga ingin membalas suara itu namun ia tidak dapat berteriak suaranya hilang ia semakin ketakutan dan.. "suga hyung.. suga hyung.. gweancana?" orang yang pertama dilihat Suga adalah Jimin, reflek ia langsung memeluk jimin "Jimin kumohon jangan tinggalka aku,, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.. aku takut" keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi suga. Jimin yang tidak mengerti tentang keadaan ini hanya bisa membalas pelukan suga dan mencoba menenangkan nya menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil itu dengan sayang. "kau bermimpi buruk?" setelah suga terlihat tenang jimin mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi "tolong jangan tanyakan apapun" rintih suga ia masih merasa shock dengan kejadian yang dialaminya apakah itu hanya mimpi? Tapi ia merasa seperti nyata. Suga memegang lehernya dan mengecek apakah ada kelainan rasa sakit atau tidak, namun ia tak menjumpai apapun. Suga merasa lehernya baik-baik saja suaranya juga masih ada dan tidak hilang. Jimin yang melihat gelagat aneh suga mengernyit bingung sebenarnya kenapa dengan gulalinya ini, ia menjadi sedikit khawatir.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Suga memegang lehernya dan mengecek apakah ada kelainan rasa sakit atau tidak, namun ia tak menjumpai apapun. Suga merasa lehernya baik-baik saja suaranya juga masih ada dan tidak hilang. Jimin yang melihat gelagat aneh suga mengernyit bingung sebenarnya kenapa dengan gulalinya ini, ia menjadi sedikit khawatir.

Mimpi buruk itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Suga, setelah beberapa saat tadi jimin berpamitan utuk pulang dan diganti dengan ayah Suga yang juga pulang dari ngantor nya langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Suga yang terkunci, ia harus sering-sering mengunci pintu jika ayahnya tidak ingin mengamuk dan mecekiknya karna memergokinya sedang becumbu dengan Jimin. Ok buang pikiran menjijikan itu.

"kau ok tuan min?" ada nada khawatir dalam suara ayahnya khas seorang ayah kepada anak. " gweancana appa.." suga memaksakan senyumannya, ia kembali teringat dengan mimpi buruk yang menerpanya namun degan cepat ia menepiskan pemikiran itu.

"appa akan memasakkan bubur kesuakaan mu"

"ani.. aku sudah makan tadi" suga berbohong sebenarnya seharian ini ia tidak makan apapun

"jinjja?" Tanya ayah Suga sepertinya ia kurang yakin

"ne..appa… ada jimin tadi jadi ak~.. " suga memberhentikan ucapannya ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus keceplosan

"jimin?.. dia datang kemari?"

"ahh.. itu.. bukan, maksud ku yeah… jimin datang tadi" akhirnya suga berucap yang sebenarnya.

"aku kira anak itu hanya pandai makan saja, ternyata dia juga pandai memasak" ayah suga tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang sama seperti suga.

"hanya bubur instan tentu saja mudah" jawab suga cepat, yang di tanggapi dengan kekehan kecil ayahnya.

"dia sangat perhatian pada mu, tapi kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan nya" ayah suga mulai berbicara serius. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "appa… mengapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun bahkan kau melarangku memiliki kekasih. Oh tolong lah appa, aku sudah dewasa percaya pada ku jimin orang baik" ayah suga menatap ankak nya resah baru kali ini suga menyangkal perkataan nya.

"ayah tahu jimin orang baik, tapi.." ucapan ayah Suga terhenti, ia nya merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "tapi apa?" suga bertanya denga raut wajah yang bingung "ah.. sudah lah tidak apa-apa jangan pikirkan" suga mengangguk pelan walau rasa penasaran nya belum hilang.

.

.

.

.

Tumben sekali hari ini ayah suga tidak menjemput nya atau mengantarkan nya sekolah dengan alasan ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan di luar kota hingga tiga hari kedepan dan jadialah ia bersendirian sekarang. bagaimana dengan masak? Oh jangan risau walaupun ia tak pandai memasak tapi untuk sekedar merebus ramen itu mudah kan, lagi pula banyak situs online yang menjual jasa penagntar makanan dua puluh empat jam. Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan hari pertama ayah nya tidak ada dirumah dia tidak mau repot-repot memasak malam ini Suga baru saja memesan bebek panggang langganan ayah nya.

Selagi menunggu bebek panggang nya datang ia mencoba membuka buku materi yang diberikan dosen petang tadi, dan yeah dia mendapat tugas sejarah kali ini. tunggu, sejarah? Hey bukan kah ayah nya ilmuan sejarah menagapa tidak menanyakan nya saja pada ayah nya pasti ia tahu. Idea yang cemerlang Min Suga lagak nya dalam hati. Suga melihat dinding sebelahn kiri yang menggantungkan jam besar berwarna putih hitam, jaraum pendek nya menunjukkan angka delapan dan jarum panjang nya berada diatas angka sepuluh. Mungkin saja ayah nya tengah free jadi ia cepat-cepat mengambil handphone nya dan menekan tombol satu agak lama.

"yeoboseo, appa"

'ya nak ada apa? Appa lima menit lagi meeting?' suara di sebrang sana terdengar bising

"apakah appa tidak ada waktu free?"

'nak, appa datang kemari untuk bekerja bukan untuk liburan. Jadi ada apa? Apa unag yang appa berikan kurang?'

"bukan, bukan itu.. anou.. ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan tapi mengenai sejarah biaskah appa membantu ku"

'tidak ada waktu untuk itu, apa meeting sekarang. Hati-hati dirumah. Jangan lupa bersihkan rumah dan kamar mu Suga'

Lalu hening tidak ada lagi suara dari sebrang sana hanya ada bunyi 'tuuutt tuut tuutt' membuat suga langsung menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinga.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Suga mendengar bell rumah nya berbunyi itu pasti bebek panggang nya pikir Suga membuat ia terus turun ke lantai bawah tidak lupa mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"Terimakasih unt…" ucapan nya terhenti kala mata nya bukan melihat pegawai yang mengantar bebek panggang melainkan,

"Jimin, kau tidak bilang jika kau akan datang" suga seperti tidak percaya jika jimin datang malam ini, biasanya dia akan datang sepulang sekolah atau sore.

"hai.. boleh aku masuk" jimin tidak langsung menjawab ucapan Suga, dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah setelah sangtuan rumah mempersilakan.

"well, aku minta maaf karna tidak memberi tahu mu terlebih dahulu jika aku akan datang. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu. Di kampus tadi aku lihat kau sangat sibuk jadi aku tidak bisa menemui mu"

"singkat nya kau merindukan ku" celoteh Suga yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukkan oleh Jimin.

"ya aku merindukan mu" _merindukan wangi tubuh mu dan setiap jengkal tubuh mu_

Suga hanya tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih, namun senyuman itu harus memeudar kala bell pitu rummahnya berbunyi kembali ia yakin pasti bebek panggangnya datang dia memang sudah sangat lapar. Dan benar saja setelah membuka pintu dan menutupya kembali Suga datang pada Jimin dengan membawa kotak yang lumayan besar dan bertuliskan 'bebek panggang'.

"Jimin kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Suga sambil membuka kotak

"sudah, makan lah . aku sudah kenyang" Jimin tidak bohong ia baru saja makan daging pengemis yang ia jumpai di tepi jalan petang tadi rasanya memang kurang lezat karna sudah tidak segar tapi lumayan untuk mengganjal perut.

"tapi ini sangat lezat, tidakkah kau mencium bau nya, ini benar-benar enak"

Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah gula nya tersebut, tapi dalam hati ia meruntuki kekehan palsunya bahkan ia mengumpat jika bau yang sekarang tercium olehnya seperti bangkai tikus, sangat menjijikan. Namun di sisi lain ada bau wangi yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh suga.

 _Sudah ku katakan ia sudah masak, makan saja. Makan saja sekarang jimin. Ini adalah kesempatan dia seorang diri dirumah. Bukan kah itu tujuan mu._

 _Anak ini pasti berlipat lezat nya lihat lah kulit putih itu betapa molek tubuh kecil nya, pasti lebih nikmat dari segala daging yang pernah kau makan. Dia sangat istimewa._

Jimin tahu makhluk yang ada di dalam dirinya pasti sangat lapar dan ingin menyantap lelaki yang ada di hadapan nya ini. apakah ia harus seperti ini, apakah ia harus melakukan ini, apakah tindakan nya benar? Jimin tiddak tahu sedang berbicara pada siapa saat ini tapi yang ia tahu hanya keserakahan bahwa ia harus mecicipi daging nya sedikit saja, hanya sesikit walau ia tahu ia takkan puas tapi bolehkah? Sekarang? _sekarang_.

Tanpa Jimin sadari tangan nya mulai bergerak menggapai Suga yang tengah lahap memakan bebek nya, sedangkan Suga baru menyadari saat tangan dingin milik jimin mendarat di pipinya membuat suga menghentikan acara mengunyah nya dan menelan sisa daging yang ada dalam mulut nya . "ad..ada apa?" suga sedikit grogi saat mata jimin menatap wjahnya lekat. Semburat merah langsung menghiasi permukaan kulit milik pemuda tersebut. Sednagkan jimin tidak menjawab atau pun memperdulikan perkataan suga, yang ia tahu dalam pikiran nya sekarang telah mendengar perintah, perintah yang harus di turuti _buat_ _dia menjadi milikmu._

Suga mulai memejamkan matanya saat tangan Jimin mengusap pipinya dan menjatuhkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Suga membuat nya seperti menari diatas sana. Dan sedetik kemudian Suga merasakan benda kenyal menempel pada bibirnya, sampai beberapa detik kemudian benda tersebut mulai bergerak dan menarik-narik bibir nya. Jimin melakukan nya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati ia tidak ingin melukai mangsanya kali ini karna ia menyanyangi Suga.

Perkelahian antara bibir tersebut semakin liar namun harus terhenti saat Suga mulai kehabisan nafas dan terlihat terengah-engah kehabisan oksigen lain hal nya dengan Jimin yang terlihat biasa saja dan seperti tidak membuthkan oksigen sama sekali.

Dilihatnya Suga oleh Jimin dengan tatapan yang sayu namun menuntut, Suga bersumpah warna mata jimin berubah menjadi ungu gelap. Belum sampai pikiran Suga melayang kemana-mana Jimin sudah lagsung meraup bibir Suga dan mendekap lelaki mungil tersebut kearahnya memisah kan jarah diantara mereka sampai tiada penghalang.

Suga juga merasakan saat tangan Jimin mulai menggendongnya ala bridal style tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka. Jimin membawa suga ke lantai atas tepat nya kamar Suga dan meletakkan Suga dengan hati-hati diatas tempat tidurnya.

Keduanya menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menatap satu sama lain, suga yang berada di bawah Jimin dan Jimin yang berada diatas suga.

Dengan masih terengah Suga mulai membaca suasana dan menatap objek smpurna di atasnya "kenapa dengan warna matamu, tadi tidak seperti ini?" namun bukan jawaban yang Suga dapat melain kan tatapan sama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka memulai kegiatan intim tersebut.

Tanpa Suga sangka Jimin mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. 'tidak, hal bodoh apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Jimin menagpa ia seperti ini. Jimin nya tidk pernah melakukan hal ini kepada ku tapi sekarang..' tatapan Suga langsung beralih ke samping saat Jimin sudah melepas pakain nya sekelebat ia melihat badan kekar jimin yang yang begitu indah dimata Suga, dan ia yakin siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan tergoda.

Dengan perlahan Jimin memasukkan tangan nya kedalam baju Suga dan mencari benda bulat yang siap untuk ia gelitiki. Jimin menemukan nya dan langsung memilin bulatan-bulatan kecil dalam kaos Suga hingga suga merasa geli dan nikmat saat bersamaan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga suga berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh, tangan nya meremas sepray dan matanya mulai terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Jimin berikan. Lagi Jimin meraup majahnya dan mencium lembut bibirnya menikmati gumpalan manis tersebut. Namun kali ini berbeda rasa nya lebih tergesa dan menuntut, kasar dan terkesan memaksa. Mengapa jimin menjadi sebrutal ini, Jimin yang Suga kenal tidak seperti ini, Jimin yang Suga tahu tidak akan memaksa.

Walau dalam lubuk hatinya ia menginginkan sentuhan Jimin namun tidak seperti ini, ini menyakitinya. Suga mendorong paksa dada jimin hingga ciuman panas mereka terhenti "yak,, Park Jimin kau ingin membunuhku" Suga terengah-engah mendorong jimin yang lebih kuat darinya, namun jimin hanya menunduk dan tidak memandang wajah Suga membuat Suga kesal dan mendengus "tatap lawan bicaramu bocah" mendengar hal tersebut Jimin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Suga garang, Suga berani bersumpah jika mata Jimin berwarna merah darah, mengerikan. Tanpa dijangka Jimin langsung mengoyak baju Suga kasar hingga sang pemilik memekik kasar.

"yaa! Jimin apa yang kau lakukan hentikan, yak! hentikan jebaall" Jimin tidak mengindahkan suara Suga bagaiamanapun ia berteriak.

Suga meronta dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menyadarkan jimin namun hanya kesia-siaan yang ia dapat. Jimin sangat kuat, si brengsek ini kenapa melakukan hal ini. Berbagai pukulan dan tendangan telah Suga coba namun Jimin malah semakin mencekram tangan nya kuat, ini bukan Jimin pikir Suga. Orang yang saat ini berada diatasnya adalah iblis.

Dengan kasar Jimin menarik tangan Suga dan mengikat nya pada atas ranjang menggunakan dasi, setelah nya ia mencoba untuk membuka ikat pinggang Suga dengan kasar membuat Suga menangis "NO .. NO.. JIMIN.. ANDWE...hiks hiks hiks,,, ANDWE !"

Teriakan Suga membuat Jimin berhenti dari kegiatan nya dan memilih menatap objek yang sedang menangis. Jauh di dalam sana Jimin asli tengah meronta-ronta dan menagis memohon agar ia tak melakukan ini. Jimin tidak bisa membuat kekasih nya tersakiti, jimn harus bangkit makhluk terkutuk yang berada dalam dirinya harus mengalah setidak nya sekali.

Jimin mengerang dan mulai memegangi kepalanya berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesakitan dan setelah beberapa detik Jimin langsung menghampiri Suga yang masih berbaring di ranjang nya. Dengan cepat Jimin menarik kasar tangan suga dan melepaskan ikatan ikatan dengan terburu-buru, sebelum pergi ia sempat menoleh kearah Suga dan bergumam "maafkan aku.." Suga tidak berani menatap mata jimin dan langsung mengalihkan pandangaan nya. Saat Suga menoleh kembali ingin melihat Jimin namun sosok itu telah pergi.

Otak Suga sudah tidak bisa mencerna apa-apa lagi ia bingung sekaligus shock, dengan air mata yag masih berlinang Suga berteriak hingga terasa seperti lehernya akan putus.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

.

 _Holla... readers,,, huahaha Song udah bangkit lagi, kali ini Song bawain next chap nya Suga ya,, ada readers yang minta Song buat lanjut nih epep jadi Song baca ulang dari halaman pertama dan wahh ternyata ceitanya gak buruk2 aMat kok hahaha so Song langsung dapet ide gituh. Jujur chap diatas adalah dadakan maksud nya kepikiran terus langsung nulis dan tumben banget otak Song lagi ngalir kaya sungai HAN jadi ngetik nya gak berhenti. di next atau enggak nih ?_


	4. Song say

Hello readers,,, disini song belum mau update chapter selanjut nya untuk ff ini karna jujur Song lagi gak enak badan, laptop Song juga lagi diperbaiki karna ada kerusakan.

Ini adalah hari ke 5 dimana Song ngelanjutun ffn ini, Song udah siap publish tapi setelah nyelesein ff ini untuk chap 4 entah kenapa Song di mimpiin 2 kali berturut2 tentang ff deference. Karna jujur Song ngambil cerita ini berdasarkan mitos wendigo. Song sedikit takut, tapi sebisa mungkin Song bakalan selesein nih cerita.

Mian.. Untuk keterlambatan nya...

*bow


	5. Chapter 4

**DEFERENCE**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Kondisi Suga saat ini benar-benar kacau. Hampir 48 jam terjaga dan mengurung diri dikamar, melamun dan sesekali air matanya terjatuh membelah tebing pipi mulus itu. Tidak banyak yang Suga lakukan. Duduk diranjang memeluk lututnya sendiri, atau kadang berbaring tanpa ada niatan mau menutup mata. Karena itu lingkaran hitam sudah menggantung di bawah mata sayu indahnya, surai nya beratakan dan mata kecil itu semakin sipit karena membengkak terus-terusan menangis.

Kacau.

Dan jangan Tanya kondisi kamarnya saat ini. jendela yang tertutup rapat dan gorden yang disibak sedikit, membuat cahaya matahari masuk seadanya dan taka ada pergantian udara selama dua hari dikamar itu.

Suga hanya perlu waktu menerima ini. Sebuah fakta pahit barusaja diterimanya. Dia yakin Jimin bukan manusia biasa… walau Suga sudah berusaha mengubur pemikiran itu, tetapi tetap saja menyakitkan.

Orang yang selama ini ia percaya, orang yang mungkin sudah mengambil sedikit hatinya, orang yang entah bagaimana dapat muncul dalam kehidupan membosankan nya.

Suga sudah tidak bisa membayangkan apapun lagi bahkan sekedar berfikir saja otak nya sakit.

Dalam keheningan yang begitu terasa deringan telpon di luar kamarnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ketika Suga ingin turun dari ranjangnya untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut dan entah siapapun disana untuk meminta bantuan namun, keinginannya tidak sekuat ketakutan nya, Ia takut makhluk mengerikan semalam masuk kedalam rumahnya lagi. Suga benar-benar takut hingga suara deringan telpon untuk yang kesekian kalinya lenyap membiarkan entah siapapun yang mencoba menghubunginya. Suga hanya ingin selamat hingga ayahnya tiba dirumah.

.

.

Ketukan ringan pada pintu kamar Suga mengagetkan nya dari lamunan yang begitu dalam dan menyiksa. Seketika itu juga ia langsung membalut tubuhnya lebih dalam pada selimut sembari berdo'a dalam hati semoga Tuhan melindunginya klai ini.

Seperti sia-sia ia berdo.a ketukan terus terdengar hingga ia merancau tak jelas.

"Dasar keparat… enyahlah kau dari sini" Suga semakin menggigil keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. "Suga.. apa yang terjadi? Ini Appa.. Appa… Suga, buka pintunya" Suga tidak bergeming ia masih tidak percaya jika diluar sana adalah appa nya sampai suara pintu yang terdobrak dan sosok lelaki paruh baya berdiri di depan puntu, cepat-cepat pria tersebut membuang tasnya dan berlari menghampiri suga.

"Suga apa yang terjadi nak, ini appa.. appa mu" Suara Tuan Min terasa tercekat dikerongkongan tidak dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana anak nya yang begitu mengerikan.

"appa.. " panggil suga lirih dari dalam selimut, barulah ia dapat melihat wajah ayah nya… benar-benar ayah nya, hanya ayahnya.

Dan jangan tanyakan Tuan Min bagaimana ia sangat terkejut melihat anak satu-satunya begitu kacau, wajah nya yang selalu bersinar dan cerah kini berganti dengan sangat cepat. Megerikan. Ini terlalu mengerikan.

Tuan min segera memeluk anak nya disana dan menagais. Tanpa banyak bicara Tuan Min segera menggendong anak nya dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju luar rumah. Sedangkan Suga hanya diam tanpa memberontak, ia sudah tidak dapat menolak apapun yang ada disekitarnya, tubuh nya terlalu lemah.

Setelah dengan hati-hati dan sedikit terburu-buru ayah Suga meletakkan suga di kursi belakang mobil dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan halaman luas itu, meninggalkan segala kekacauan yang ada dirumah tersebut. Apakah ia kabur dari masalah? Oh tidak jangan katakana itu saat ini.

Suga baru bisa terlelap setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit ayahnya mengendrai mobilnya tanpa ucapan atau pertanyaan apapun dari ayahnya maupun Suga. Hanya saja belum saatnya Suga berbicara walaupun ia tahu ayah nya juga merasa kacau sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi Tuan min dan Rekan nya untuk merawat Tubuh Suga, dari kejadian dimana Suga terlelap dalam mobil dan belum bangun hingga saat ini.

"jangan khawatir Tuan Min, saya pastikan anak ada akan sadar beberapa jam lagi. Obat yang saya berikan bekerja dengan baik" Rekan kerja Tuan min sedikit mengulas senyum mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini.

"terimakasih Namjoon-ah , aku sudah tidak tahu harus membawa anak ku kemana jika tidak ada kau" Ayah Suga menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kasar. Lelaki yang baru saja di panggil Namjoon tersenyum membiarkan lesung pipit di wajahnya tercetak jelas.

"kebetulan saya tengan dalam mode penyelidikan Tuan Min, jadi senang dapat bekerja sama" belum sempat Tuan Min menjawab lagi-lagi Namjoon berucap "mengenai anak anda, dari penyelidikan yang ku lakukan Suga memiliki lebam di pergelangan tangan nya, lehernya dan sudut bibir nya" Namjoon berujar sambil mengamati lawan bicaranya yang sedang menatap langit-langit laboraturium rumahnya.

Jeda beberapa saat dan tidak ada tanggapan Namjoon memutuskan melanjutkan kata-katanya "itu bukan luka biasa yang dapat di sembuhkan dan terus menghilang. Aku yakin anda memahami tentang ini Tuan."

Lama Tuan min berpikir, hingga matanya berani bersitatap dengan Namjoon. "tapi ini sudah sangat lama Nmajoon-ah, jika makhluk itu memang berada di dunia ini kenapa harus anak ku, kenapa?" Ayah Suga tampak memejamkan matanya singkat.

 _Anak anda cantik, siapapun akan tertarik._ Hell ini adalah pemikiran manusiawi Namjoon.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik pada anak anda, garis keturunan missal nya" Namjoon berusaha membagi pendapatnya senalar mungkin.

"aku tidak tahu pasti Namjoon-ah tapi istriku memilikinya" ayah Suga mulai berujar menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus membagi cerita pada Profesor Muda ini? -yang sedang naik daun dikalangan dunia persejarahan maupun dikalangan kaum hawa karna paras nya yang tampan serta proporsi tubuh nya yang pass dan menyilaukan.

"maksud anda? Bisakah anda menceritakan semuanya Tuan, ini juga bisa menjadi kajian saya mengenai buku itu" Namjoon mengarahkan pandangan nya pada meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempat nya dan Tuan Min duduk. Sontak Tuan min langsung memandang kearah buku tersebut dan meraihnya.

"aku pernah mempelajari nya, tapi ada bagian yang belum aku mengerti. Bahkan aku juga tidak paham mengapa orang asia dapat menjadi ketua dalam kelompok orang barat, ditambah lagi kitab ini tidak menceritakan bagaimana tetua membunuh makhluk terkutuk itu" ayah Suga menerawang jauh mencoba mengingat-ingat penelitiannya duapuluh tiga tahun lalu itu.

"dalam kitab ditulis bahwa wendigo-" jeda sejenak lidah nya terasa kelu saat menyebut nama itu "-digambarkan sebagai makhluk besar dan mengerikan, namun dalam kenyataan nya dia sngat tampan" entah mengapa ayah Suga membayangkan wajah Jimin "bahkan dia sangat lihai dalam menahan emosi" .

Kening Namjoon berkerut "maksud anda?''

"dia ada disini Namjoon-ah bahkan sangat dekat dengan kami, saat aku menyadarinya ini sudah terlambat. Entah apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan pada Suga tapi aku yakin dia akan mencari Suga"

"kutukan" tiba-tiba saja Namjoon teringat cerita dalam kitab tersebut

"bukankah keturunan tetua dikutuk, namun semuanya telah dibunuh agar kutukan tersebut musnah?"

"tau apa kau dengan kutukan, bahkan istriku tidak mempercayai fakta itu"

"aku tahu anda dan istri anda adalah professor handal, tidak mungkin istri anda ingin melewati fakta penting ini"

"sebenarnya… ini sudah terjadi puluhan tahun yang lalu ia pernah mengatakan nya tapi hanya sekali dan tidak ingin mengulangi nya, saat itu aku tidak terlalu focus pada cerita karna keadaan nya yang sedang hamil tua membut ku lebih khawatir" untuk yang kesekian kalinya ayah Suga menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"jika aku tidak salah dengar, dan jika ia tidak salah menghitung, ia adalah keturunan ke 99 dari tetua yang anak nya di kutuk"

Mata Namjoon seketika membulat, mulut nya tidak bisa mengatup dan pandangan nya pada sosok di depan nya kini sangat tidak bisa diartikan. Terkejut sudah pasti tapi ini adalah hal paling gila yang pernah ia tahu seumur hidup nya, nyata bahkan sangat nyata didepannya.

"tapi dalam kitab…" sebelum Namjoon melanjutkan katan-katanya Ayah Suga menggeleng pelan.

"orang yang menulis kitab tersebut dapat menipu, mereka tidak membunuh semua nya"

Lagi mata Namjon melebar dengan cepatnya membuat matanya serasa ingin jatuh.

"ada satu yang tertinggal. Ini adalah rahasia turun temurun keluarga istriku tapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan apapun dariku, dengan kata lain ia menyuruhku untuk melindungi Suga atau mungkin memusnakannya" air mata yang mulanya susah-susah ia tahan akhirnya mengalir dengan laknatnya. Namjoon sendiri sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia sama bingungnya dengan Tuan Min, apa yang harus dilakukan, bagaimana, kenapa, mengapa, bisakah, bolehkah. Namun dalam sekali pikir, Nmajoon langsung dapat menyimpulkan. "anak anda adalah keturunan yang ke 100, itu artinya anak anda juga… "

"tidaaakk…" ayah Suga menyela cepat "wendigo adalah makhluk yang serakah, ia bahkan sanggup membunuh saudaranya demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, itu kenapa aku selalu memberikan mantra sampah pada Suga agar ia tidak dapat jatuh cinta, agar ia tidak dapat menikah, dan agar ia tidak apat memiliki keturunan, agar ia… selamat" Tuan min masih menangis dalam ceritanya Namjoon tahu itu walau ianya tidak mengeluarkan airmata seperti sebelum nya tapi ia dapat merasakan betapa hancur dan sedihnya Tuan Min.

Namjoon tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak meraup wajahnya kasar persis seperti orang frustasi pada umum nya.

 _Mati._

 _Kematian Suga adalah keinginan dari makhluk itu, ia sangat yakin._

 _Tunggu, tampan?_

 _Apakah Suga seorang gay? Jika dia adalah gay bukankah tidak bisa memiliki anak, jadi mantra sampah itu hanya berpengaruh untuk gadis. oh holy shiitt…_

 _Ok mari kita serap semua ucapan Tuan Min dalam otak namjon yang pintar ini._

 _Ohh,,, sial aku lupa menanyakan siapa pemuda yang tampan.._

Saat sudah sadar dari pemikiran tak warasnya Namjoon tidak sadar jika Ayah suga sudah terlelap di bangkunya, mungkin lelah pikir Namjoon. Sebaiknya ia menanyakan nya besok.

.

.

.

Di belahan bumi lain Seorang pemuda tengah menangis meraung-raung mengingat kejadian yang beberapa hari telah berlalu. Menggumamkan kata sial berulangkali dan meneriakkan kata bangsat, bajingan dan apapun itu seperti mantra penenang namun semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah sia-sia.

Jimin pemuda itu hanya bisa tunduk pada makhluk yang sudah menguasai jiwanya ia seakan hancur ditambah Suga yang menghilang entah kemana, Jimin merindukan pemuda itu sangat merindukannya tapi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ia tidak mungkin mencari Suga.

Jimin mulai lapar tapi ia enggan mencari makan ia ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri untuk menebus kesalahannya, ia ingin mati saja. Jika diingat-ingat ia seharusnya memang sudah mati sejak dulu.

 _FLASH BACK_

Oktober 1966  
Saat itu aku tidak tahu jika menjadi anak seorang tetua akan sangat mengerikan, aku tidak tahu jika menjadi anak sorang tetua akan sangat menantang dan penuh cabaran.

Sehari setelah ayah ku di kubur, masyarakat segera berbondong-bondong mendatangi rumah kami. Aku dan kedua kakak ku ketakutan, saat itu kakak-kakak ku tahu betul mengapa banyak orang berada dirumah kami. Mereka -kakaku mengatakan pada ku untuk tenang dan jangan takut tapi usiaku saat itu hanya berumur 8 tahun.

"Jimin, dengar anggap saja kita sedang bermain petak umpet ok, Sekarang kamu harus bersembunyi ditempat paling aman di rumah ini atau bahkan keluar dari tempat ini" itu kaka ku anak pertama dia paling pemberani dan bijaksana. Mendengarkata-katanya membuat aku merinding, aku mulai menangis namun suara tangisanku tidak akan pernah keluar karna kaka ku -anak kedua sudah membekap mulut ku seakan ia ingin membunuhku, kuat dan memaksa. Aku tau dianya adalah penakut tapi sok pemberani.

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada kami jadi pergilah sejauh mungkin" Sebelum berkata apapun bahkan untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi atau kenapa aku harus pergi atau apapun itu tentang salam perpisahan dan kecupan singkat di kedua pipi ku menjadi saksi bisu pengusiran kejam malam itu.

Mereka menjejalkan berbagai macam uang dan emas di kantong celanaku seakan-akan aku adalah perampok bayaran yang sangat handal.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga dengan isakan yang tertahanan melewati padang alang-alang yang luas samapi aku tidak yakin dapat melewatinya.

Beberapa meter setelah aku berlari, aku mendengar ceritan yang sangat melengking dari arah rumahku. Itu adalah jeritan pertama yang aku dengar setelah nya adalah jeritan kedua.

Langkah ku berhenti untuk seketika dan menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah yang gugup dan keringat yang mengucur deras, dada kembang kempis seakan ingin pecah.

Sekali lagi aku mendengar orang-orang bersorak dan membakar rumah ku, aku tidak melihat nya karna aku terus berlari dan berlari namun aku dapat melihat asap yang mulai tebal menyelimuti desa.

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, kaki ku kebas karna terus berlari ditambah dengan uang yang memenuhi seluruh kantong celana ku. Aku juga berpikir jika saat itu aku juga akan mati sebelum seseorng menyelamatkan ku atau lebih tepat nya membawa ku, aku sudah sangat lelah dan tidak dapat memberontak.

Tangan nya yang halus , wajah nya yang lembut dan hatinya yang penuh kasih sayang membuat aku luluh dan menerima nya menjadi ibu ku.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai melupakan kejadian kelamku di masa lalu, aku bersekolah dan belajar seperti anak remaja pada umum nya, namun kejadian aneh mulai menimpa ku saat usiaku menginjak 19 tahun bertepatan dengan ulangtahun ku.

Saat itu ibu yang telah merawat ku mendadak sakit dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit, aku yang memang saat itu di sibukkan dengan kuliah tahun krtiga tidak bisa menjenguk barang sebentarpun. Namun disuatu pagi aku nekat bolos kuliah dan pergi kerumah sakit menemui ibu ku.

Sesampainya disana ibu ku sedang berada di ruang UGD dan dalam keadaan kritis, aku mengamuk membabi buta seperti orang gila. Akankah aku terus kehilangan orang yang aku sayang, tidak cukupkah kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah operasi selesai dokter melarang ku menemui ibu ku, namun aku tetap nekat sampai aku melupakan makan dan minumku tidak sedikit pun aku bergerak, aku tidak ingin kehilangan nya sungguh.

12 jam kemudian ibu ku sadar dan menunjukkan pergerakan, aku kalang kabut memanggil dokter atau suster atau siapapun keparat yang berada di sekitar ruangan ibu ku, namun ibuku segera mengangkat tangan nya menarik baju ku lemah. Aku yang sadar langsung mendekat dan menggenggam tangan nya. "Ibu tidak apa-pa, semua akan baik " suaranya serak khas orang sakit. "Ada hal yang harus kamu tahu jimin" aku sedikit kaget namun berusaha untuk mendengarkan nya dengan baik. "Saat usiamu 21tahun, mungkin pertumbuhan mu akan berhenti" seperti di tikam menggunakan parang, jantungku serasa sesak dan darah langsung bejalan cepat memenuhi rongga dada ku mataku melebar tidak percaya , omong kosong apa yang tengah ibu ku utarakan.

Aku mencoba tenang dan ingin menjawab namun semua sia-sia karna ibu ku menyuruhku diam dan hanya mendengarkan,dengan rasa sedikit takut aku mengangguk. "Mungkin ini sudah sangat lama, namun kau harus tahu ada makhluk tak kasat mata yang terus mengikuti mu dan bersarang dalam dirimu" mendengar kalimat itu, reflek aku melebarkan mata ku dan membuka mulut tidak percaya. Ini mustahil pikir ku ingin menyangkal perkataan ibuku namun ia tidak membiarkan aku bicara. "Dengarkan ibu, kau jangantakut. Makhluk itu belum bangkit sebelum usia mu 21" aku melihat air mata keluar dari mata cantik ibu ku. "Apa yang harus kulakukan bu" rintih ku dengan air mata yang juga menetes tanpa ku sadari. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada jimin" seakan disambar petir tubuhku sekan mati rasa dan pendengaran ku tuli untuk beberapa saat, sebelum merasakan tangan ibu ku menggenggam tangan ku kuat sekan dia takut jika aku tumbang."Ibu tidak yakin makhluk apa itu, tapi dia sangat mengerika jim. Kau harus berhati-hati" jeda panjang sebelum ibuku menarik wajah ku dan mengelus pipi ku lembut, belaian khas seorang ibu.

"Kau akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan, dan di saat usia mu menginjak 22 tahun atau bahkan 25 tahun, kau harus meninggalkan negara ini, kau harus pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Ingat pertumbuhan mu akan berhenti jadi wajah mu maupun tubuh mu juga akan tetap sama sperti usia nya. Satu lagi kau harus terbebas dari makhuk terkutuk itu ok?" dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan dan jari kelingking yang diangkat seolah ini adalah perjanjian meminta persetujuan."Berjanjilah kau akan hidup sebaikmungkin" dengan tangan gemetar aku mengaitkan jari kelingking ku dengan ibu ku.

Perjanjian yang konyol pikir ku, seperti anak kecil. Tidak lama setelah itu dokter dan suster datang dengan membawa berbagai alat, aku mengalihkan pandangan ku dan tersenyum namun dokter yang baru saja datang terlihat kebingungan dan menautkan alisnya heran. "Dokter ibu saya telah siuman, iya kan ib..." kalimat ku terhenti kala melihat mata ibu yang tertutup rapat.

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan jimin?" dokter mulai mendekat dan mulai menanggalkan segala benda-benda medis ditubuh ibu ku. "Dokter kenapa anda mengambil itu, ibu ku sudah sadar,,, biarkan ia seperti ini harus nya dokter merawat ibu ku" aku mulai kalang kabut sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Tuan park, ibu anda telah meninggal setelah operasi. Apakah anda lupa? Anda terus menunggui nya seakan dia masih hidup, kami telah mengatakan nya berulang-ulang agar kami dapat melepas semua alat medis namun lagi-lagi anda melarang nya" ucapan panjang lebar sang dokter membuat kepalaku sakit, jadi yang barusan itu apa apakah aku memang bertemu ibu ku? Dalam mimpi?. Holly shitt, aku memalingkan pandanganku pada benda persegi yang mengontrol detak jantung ibu ku sebelumnya disana tidak ada garis naik turun layaknya detakan jantung, disana hanya ada garis lurus.

Aku meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berlari sekuat mungkin, menangis namun air mata sekan menolak untuk keluar karna sudah kering. Berhari-hari setelah ibu ku meninggal aku hanya mengurung diri dirumah dengan berbagai pemikiran mengerikan . Kata-kata ibu ku selalu berputar diotak ku dan tidak ingin pergi, aku ketakutan. Bahkan percobaan bunuh diri selalu ada, namun semua itu hanya angan harapan agar aku dapat membunuh makhluk terkutuk itu.

 _FLASH BACK OFF_

Suga membuka mata untuk pertama kali, mengerjap- ngerjapkan kelopak matanya dan mulai menatap sekitar bingung. Namjoon yang mengetahui Suga telah sadar langsung menyambar air mineral yang ada didekatnya dan memberikannya pada Suga menyuruhnya untuk minum. Suga tidak menolak kerongkongnya memang seperti terbakar, sangat haus.

"dimana?" suara serak Suga terdengar kala ia sudah menghabiskan minumnya. Namjoon tidak menjawab hanya memandangi Suga dengan tatapan yang tajam mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa makhluk didepannya ini bukanlah khayalan. "a..an..anou.. dirumah saya" Namjoon juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia tergagap. Sial .

Sebelum Suga sempat bertanya lagi Namjoon langsung berucap "ayah mu sedang keluar sebentar, untuk sementara kau aman disini" untuk menghilangkan gugupnya Namjoon beralih menatap Suga dan langsung menyibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya tuan min datang dengan membawa kantung keresek yang Suga yakini adalah makanan. Suga memang lapar.

Ayah Suga sedikit kaget melihat anaknya sudah siuman dan tengah duduk di ranjangnya. Ia mendekati anaknya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan dari dalam plastic yang ia bawa tadi. "makanlah pasti kau sangat lapar" Suga memandang ayahnya lekat dan beberapa kemudian memakan bubur yang ayahnya beli.

"aku.." belum ada empat suapan Suga memutuskan untuk buka suara. Namjoon yang awalnya tengah sibuk dengan komputernya langsung berhenti bekerja dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yangaka Suga ucapkan.

"Jimin" ucap Suga pelan. Seperti menegrti, ayah jimin tidak langsung berucap membiarkan anka nya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"apa dia baik-baik saja" dan pada akhirnya semua ketakutan dan kekhawatiran Suga pada jimin berujung pada kecemasan untuk pemuda tampan itu. Ayah Suga mengepalkan tangannya kuat tidak menyangka jika anaknya akan mengatakan hal mustahil.

"setan mana yang telah merasukimu Suga, jelas-jelas dia ingin melukaimu kenapa kau masih peduli dengannya" Tuan min sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya.

"tiba-tiba saja dia berubah, dia bukan Jimin. Jimin yang ku kenal tidak seperti itu. Ayah tolong selamatkan Jimin" Suga teringat ucapan Jimin malam itu, Jimin sempat meminta maaf padanya itu artinya Jimin masih waras.

Tuan min menggebrak meja tidak suka, Suga melebarkan matanya tidak percaya sama halnya dengan Namjoon. "te..te..tenang Tuan, Suga belum menjelaskan apapun kita dapat membicarakan ini baik-baik".

Dan hari itu menjadi hari yang panjang saat Suga menceritakan semuanya, namun masih menyembunyikal hal gila yang telah ia lakukan bersama Jimin.

T.B.C


End file.
